Colorful Love!
by Roriko Kojima
Summary: Sequel to Otome no Yume. After her dream, she finds herself trapped in the situation again, this time everything's real! The Kiseki demand a restart of the game to prove that they are a better choice than Kagami. But her friendship with Kagami is strained and she doesn't know why. Is she really meant to be with Kagami, or will one of the kiseki steal her away? Plz READ&REVIEW!
1. Colorful Love! Prologue

Colorful Love!

Prologue

Oh, Kotonecchi, you never did tell us if you won the game or not." Kise pointed out.

"Yeah I forgot about that. I surprisingly managed to win." She said.

"Well whose route did you complete?" Midorima asked.

"It sounded like you failed every one's route." Aomine said.

Kotone's blossom pink blush returned, this time she had a seemingly adoring gleam in her eyes. She coyly hid her hands behind her back.

"Oh, um well… I didn't win with any of the Miracle options. I actually won with K-Kagami's route." She stuttered out shyly.

"WHHAAAAAAAT?!" They all yelled.

"How could you fall for that Bakagami?!" Aomine griped.

"Yeah, he's just a Kiseki wannabe." Murasakibara insulted.

"W-why're you all so angry?" She asked nervously.

"Sorry Makoto-kun," Kuroko began. "But the thought of you falling for Kagami-kun instead of us is pretty frustrating to me."

"What the hell are you saying Kuroko?!" Yelled both Kagami and Kotone.

"I agree with Tetsuya. That fool is nowhere near our level yet, I don't understand how he managed to get your attention." Akashi mercilessly berated.

"I kind of agree with Kise. Us losing to that impulsive idiot is upsetting." said Midorima.

"Waaah! I demand a restart!" Kise cried out.

"Eh?" Kotone muttered under her breath. Kise rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Do the game over again but in real life!" he shouted. "You'll see you're better off with one of us Kiseki no Sedai than with Kagamicchi!"

Aomine pushed Kise off to the side.

"Hold up Kise, no way are you gonna get a head start and capture Koto's heart. The only one who can beat me is me!"

Why are you saying that for something like this?! Kotone thought frantically. She suddenly felt someone touch her shoulder, sending a chill down her spine.

"You'll go with me, right Kotone?" Akashi questioned with a smirk.

"Koto-nee, win with my route please." Kuroko requested.

"W-wait hold on, are you guys really serious about this?" She asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Of course we're serious Kotonecchi!" Kise yelled. "Basically what we're trying to say…"

"Be mine!"

They stated simultaneously. Kotone froze up. Now she's dealing with a jealous group of miracles. She started sweating with anxiety. In the top of her lungs she yelled,

"N-no way, there's no way in hell I can do this!"

###

Despite my pleas with them, they relentlessly forced me to do the game in real life. I had to sit out and watched them play basketball, because they began fighting over whose team I got to be in. I sat on the floor, petting Nigou on the head, itching to go run and shoot baskets.

"Dammit, those idiots." I cursed under my breath. Momoi heard my rage.

"Eh, Koto-chan, you should be happy. This is your dream come true!" she exclaimed. I shot a death glare at her, making her freeze up.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It was a fucking NIGHTMARE!" I growled out fiercely. I scratched my head all around. "God, what's up with them? Why did they react like that?"

"Speaking of that, I don't think I saw how Kagami-kun reacted to your dream." Riko mentioned. My nerves settled down a bit for a moment. Come to think of it, I was so rapt with the Miracles' proposals that I had completely forgotten about him.

"Yeah, don't you think that's a little weird too Koto-chan. I mean, you did won with his route after all, but he didn't make a fuss about it like the rest of them." Momoi added. This is strange; this isn't how Kagami would act. Knowing him, I thought he'd be all flustered, and question why I had picked him out of the other seven.

Soon the basketball skirmish had gone into few minutes and then it was time for a short break. We all sat down on the concrete floor or the benches, drinking water or eating a light snack. Usually, Kagami, Kuroko and I would sit together like at practice, but this time it was only Kuroko with me. Kagami was distancing himself from me. I tried to crawl closer towards him but then I felt someone tug at the back of my shirt and pulled down. I found myself in someone's lap.

"Neh, where's Ko-chin going?" Murasakibara asked.

"I-I just need some water." I replied, trying to move again. He handed me a plastic water bottle.

"Here, you can drink some of mine." He offered.

"Um, okay." I said, taking the water from his hand.

"Kotonecchi don't!"

Out of nowhere, Kise pounced on me, knocking the plastic bottle out of my hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kise?!" I yelled. He pulled his face up from the ground.

"Don't be so unguarded Kotonecchi!" he warned. "That's Murasacchi's water; if you drank it he'd be giving you and indirect kiss!"

An indirect kiss…? I think I heard of something like that before.

"Kise-kun's right." said Kuroko.

"That was pretty sly you bastard." said Aomine.

"I didn't know." Murasakibara protested.

"Yeah right." muttered Midorima.

"Well, uh, thanks Kise." I acknowledged. He turned back at me and lit up with a radiant smile.

"You're welcome, Kotonecchi!" he exclaimed. Kise then suddenly wrapped an arm around me and picked me off Murasakibara's lap. "Hey, how about you and I get some food later?"

Before I could answer, I felt Aomine tightly grab my shirt and pull me away from Kise.

"Oi, don't think I don't see what you're doing Kise." He snarled. Kise raised a brow.

"Huh, what're you talking about?" he asked cluelessly.

"You're stupid, but you're not that stupid." Midorima insulted.

"Hey, that's mean!" Kise whined.

"You're strategy is poor Ryouta." Akashi said. "It's too predictable; saving Kotone from an indirect kiss and then asking her out, knowing she had to say yes, because she's the type of person who doesn't like to feel indebted." He explained.

I froze up. I was actually about to accept Kise's offer as Akashi had expected, and he even got my personality right.

"H-how'd you know?" I questioned nervously. He cupped me by the chin and gazed at me leeringly.

"Of course I know." He replied. "Especially when it comes to you, Kotone; you're pretty transparent, there isn't anything you can hide from me."

I winced, my face a light peachy pink, and feeling flustered and violated. Aomine rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Akashi that's kinda creepy." He commented. Akashi's gaze broke away from me and then he scowled at Aomine.

"Daiki do you wanna die?" he threatened. I tensed up between them. Aomine glared back.

"Go ahead and try." He answered back. Again, someone pulled me off to the side. This time I actually wanted to be taken away, especially since I was in between them.

"You guys calm down." Midorima scolded.

"Don't act so innocent!" Both Akashi and Aomine shouted.

"You're a real tsundere when you want to be Midorima." said Aomine.

"But actually you really like Kotone and you wanna do dirty stuff to her." said Akashi. Midorima blushed furiously.

"O-of course I don't!" he yelled.

"Midorima-kun is a closet pervert." Kuroko said, joining in on the banter.

"Shut up! You guys are the perverts!" Midorima yelled back.

The Miracles began fussing and arguing loudly. I sat back, feeling kind of annoyed. I glanced back at Kagami. He sat there, his fists suddenly tightening and his eyebrows furrowing angrily over his red eyes.

"Will you guys shut the hell up!" he shouted furiously. Silence fell upon all of us. What's up with him?

**Author's note: As promised I have created the sequel! (sorry for the really cheesy title) thank u for reading! Plz review and fave!**


	2. Is Something Wrong?

Is Something Wrong?

"Will you guys shut the hell up?!"

Silence fell upon all of us. What's up with him? He sounded like he was in pure rage. After his sudden outburst, he snatched up his things and stormed out in huff, saying nothing to us. I got up and tossed my jacket aside, prepared to go after him.

"Coach, please excuse me, I'm gonna go check on him." I said. Riko rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait Makoto-kun, I think Kagami-kun just needs some time to cool off." She protested. "You know how he gets."

"Yeah, but I'm just really worried about him, please let me go." I pleaded. She crossed her arms and frowned with a sigh.

"Go ahead, do whatever you want." She said. I bowed my head.

"Thank you Coach." I acknowledged, and then hurried off after him.

###

Kagami's fast. I was catching up to him and calling out to him, but he ignored me and just sprinted on. Soon, I had gotten tired and breathless, losing sight after him. I looked around, turning my head left and right. Where'd he gone off to now? I continued walking around with no clue where he went off to. Seriously, Kagami says I'm difficult to figure out; hmph, he should take a look at how he's acting.

I made a left turn at a building and finally found Kagami. He was leaning against the wall of a convenience store sucking on one of those chu-chu popsicle bars.

"Oi, Kagami." I called. He glanced up, seeing me, but this time he didn't flee or ignore me. He must've grown tired too.

"There you are; why did you just run off like that?" I began. He continued simply eating. I decided not to pry any further, seeing that he obviously didn't feel in the mood to talk to me. Taking a seat beside him, I let out a distressed sigh and whipped the perspiration off my brows. Suddenly, I heard a little snap sound. Kagami offered me the other half off the chu-chu pop. I took it from his hand and began idly chewing on the plastic tip.

"Tell Coach I'm sorry for ditching the game." He said. I raised a brow.

"Oi, Bakagami, you still haven't answered my question." I reminded, feeling a little annoyed.

"Just leave it, alright. It's nothing and it shouldn't matter." He snapped back. "Why do you care anyway?"

I glared at him and was about to rebuff his retort, but then calmed my nerves, knowing not to make matters worse.

"Okay, okay, just calm down, no use blowing up at me." I tried to soothe. He inhaled deeply and let out a distressed sigh.

"Sorry Makoto, I don't really know what came over me back there." He groaned out, scratching the back of his head. "I guess those dumbasses really ticked me off. They were making such a fuss over you. I can't believe their taking that dream seriously."

I gaped at him, feeling a little bewildered at his answer.

"I-is that it?" I asked, sucking on the melting ice pop.

"Yeah." He replied simply.

"Well, c'mon, we should probably head back to the others now." He said, drinking the last little melted droplets of the popsicle and then throwing it away.

I threw mine away, even though it wasn't finished. I didn't feel like eating. There was a swarm of butterflies in my uneasy stomach. Before he could go off any further, I gently tugged at his shirt to gain his attention. He stopped in his tracks, turned and looked down at me.

"Hmm, Makoto, what is it?" he enquired. My lips quivered. Nevertheless, I forced the words that were choking me.

"S-speaking of that; how come you didn't react at all when I mentioned that I won with your route?" I inquired nervously.

Reluctantly, I forced myself to look upwards, to meet him in the eyes bravely. However, I saw that his head was coyly turned away from me like before.

"Ah, that? It's just a dream; I know some people believe dreams are linked to reality but when you really think about it, it really doesn't matter, right?" he responded impassively. "I mean, it's not like in real life we actually could—"he stopped mid-sentence. "You know what, forget I said anything."

I tilted me head back towards the ground, staring blankly at my own two feet. For some reason, his answer bothered me. What is this feeling? I-it kind of feels like disappointment, but what reason could there be for it? Was it because I actually did have some feelings—no, it's just an innocent curiosity. I just wanted to know if Kagami and I did have some sort of chemistry in the real world besides basketball.

"I see." I muttered under my breath in a dejected tone. I felt his fingers tenderly slide my bangs out of my face.

"Makoto, are you okay?" he asked, sounding concerned. "You sound like you're sick."

I wrapped my hand around his and pushed it away from me.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright. I just feel a little tired is all." I assured.

We started walking back to the basketball court together, saying not even a word to each other. After a few silent minutes, Kagami broke the ice.

"Neh, Makoto."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You wanna play one-on-one later today?" he asked. Usually I would accept it with ease, but not this time.

"I'm sorry, Kagami, I can't today." I replied with a steady tone.

"Huh, why not?"

I pondered for a few moments to think up some legitimate excuse.

"W-well, I just have a lot of studying to do. There's a test for algebra coming up you know." I lied. He suddenly looked frantic.

"Eh, really?!" He exclaimed. I chuckled. He was back to his old self.

"Yeah, it's been discussed for a week now, how can you not know? God, you're such an idiot, Bakagami."

"Oi don't call me that!" he yelled.

We retorted and laughed a bit. It almost felt as if we were back to our normal selves; to how our relationship was before, but I knew better. The austere mood lingering on us had lifted but it was still there. If I just knew what the heck was going on with us.


	3. Say Ok Say Alright

Say Alright, Say Okay

**Author's note: Just in case you're wondering about the title, I got it from that old Vanessa Hudgens song Say Ok. I remembered it the other day and it reminded me of Kotone and Kagami. There's my little music suggestion for the day :P**

* * *

I kind of regretted not playing that one-on-one game with Kagami. Part of me really wanted too, especially since I hadn't played all day. But, knowing it would be just the two of us, it would get really awkward. When we got back I had told Coach that I was still feeling pretty tired and asked if it was alright if I could go home early.

"Of course Makoto-kun, you can't play anyways because of those idiots." She said. "How about I walk with you?"

"Sure, that's fine." I replied, picking up my gym bag and slinging it across my shoulder.

"And I'll scold you later Kagami-kun." Riko said jokingly. "Oi, Hyuga-kun, his punishment is five laps up and down the court, make sure he does them."

"Hai, hai Coach." He replied. "C'mon Kagami move it."

"Neh, neh, Koto-chan, can I walk you home too?" Momoi asked. "I don't wanna be the only girl here, it be boring."

"Um, I guess that would be alright." I said.

###

Riko, Momoi and I started strolling down the sidewalk. I wonder; did the game really end? I started pinching myself as I pondered over things. Momoi noticed my strange mannerisms.

"Koto-chan are you trying see if you're awake?" She asked. I nodded.

"Don't be silly Makoto-kun, Momoi and I can't turn into tiny magical guardian characters like in your dream." Riko stated. I let out a stressed out sigh and palmed my forehead.

"S-sorry, I guess I'm still pretty upset by that stupid dream." I said.

"Speaking of that, Koto-chan, what happened between you guys?" Momoi enquired. I gawked at her.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

She excitedly snatched my hands and her magenta eyes twinkled a gleam of incitement.

"I'm talking about you and Kagamin! You went after him right? What happened, what happened?!" she persisted, agitatedly shaking me by the shoulders.

"Did he confess? He did didn't he?! That's it! He confessed his love to you and that's why you guys were silent when you came back, because you guys are both such awkward people when it comes to romance—"I ceased Momoi's seemingly never ending ranting by covering her mouth with my hand. I glowered at her.

"Shut up Momoi, you're too noisy." I said. "And to answer your question, no, nothing happened between us. He didn't confess, we just shared popsicles and I just asked why he ran off all upset." I explained.

"So why was he all upset?" Riko asked in an austere tone. I pushed Momoi away and I turned all flustered.

"W-well, he said he was just pissed at how annoying the Kiseki were; because they were making a big deal out of my dream and stuff." I replied uneasily.

"Really, is that what he said? Knowing Kagami, I thought he'd be well…" her words trailed off. I finished for her.

"J-jealous, is it?"

She nodded. I blushed furiously.

"Why would Kagami be jealous? I mean, that dream doesn't really matter in real life you know. That's why he didn't make a big deal out of it, because it's nothing and it's not if Kagami and I could really—"Momoi cut me off.

"Koto-chan! Are you okay?!" She asked, sounding scared.

Huh? What's going on now?"

"Oi Makoto-kun, you're crying." Riko pointed out. The hell… I touched my cheek and felt a wet stream of hot tears trickle down the side of my face. I shook the drops off my fingers and rubbed my eyes with my sleeve.

"W-what the fuck, why am I crying?" I sobbed shakily. Riko gently rested a consoling hand on my shoulder.

"Makoto-kun, are you sure that everything doesn't matter?" She questioned. I swatted her hand away.

"Look, I gotta go." I said with a sniffle. Once I got the chance to, I sprinted away.

"Koto-chan wait!" Momoi hollered after me. There were no sounds of footsteps behind me, meaning they didn't chase after me.

"Wait Momoi, don't." Riko said, grabbing her by the shoulder.

"But—"

"Makoto-kun's not gonna answer any way." She reminded.

The two of them headed back to the basketball court in the park to check on how the boys were doing. Kagami was sitting on the bench, drinking water, sweating and panting.

"Oi, Kagami-kun, I need a word with you." Riko called.

"I did all the laps like you wanted me to." He replied.

"That's not it. It's about Makoto-kun"

Kagami's ears perked up and he raised a brow.

"What about her?"

"She seemed a little different from usual when we were walking her home."

"How so?"

"She seemed pretty upset, she started cry—"Riko quickly smothered up her mouth, knowing better than to mention Kotone's weak moments. Kagami gaped, bewildered.

"Wait, she was crying?"

There was no taking her words back now, it was too late. She nodded.

"Yeah, did anything happen between you guys when she went after you?"

Kagami paused for a moment and pondered a bit, considering whether or not telling her what happened was worth it.

"Makoto just asked why I didn't react to her dream like those dumbasses." He responded curtly.

"And what did you say?" Riko questioned.

"W-well, I said it doesn't matter." He answered. She smacked him upside the head with the paper fan she always carried around just in case any of the boys got too out of control.

"Bakagami!" she shouted. Kagami held the back of his head and rubbed it.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?!"

"You idiot! I want you to call Makoto-kun and make up!" she commanded.

"Huh, why? We didn't argue—"

"Yes but you made her upset now go home and call her tonight. That's an order!

###

When I got home I quickly threw myself onto my bed, not bothering to change or wash up beforehand. I palmed my aching head. God, what's wrong with me these days. Maybe I just misunderstood Kagami's actions. I'm still a little naïve girl with an even more naïve heart. He is kind, always looking out for me, we joke together. Kagami's the kind of person who would stick close and support a friend. He's a really good person and I like him.

Kagami has always treated me well, but now I know it's not because he's looking for true love or something like that romantic bullshit. But, what about me? What's wrong with me? Why do I always act nicer, and feel comfortable around him and only him.

I hugged my pillow, feeling my heart throb as I continued to ponder. It's true I always feel nice around him but there was always something else…

I suddenly heard my cell phone buzz, vibrating against my desk. I checked who was calling me.

It was Kagami.


	4. Am I Strange

Am I Strange?

When I saw it was Kagami who was calling, I was debating in my mind whether or not to pick up the phone. After today's little fiasco, I doubt he's in a good mood to talk about basketball. I sat in my bed, hugging my knees, not daring to touch my phone.

The room was all silent except for the cellphone's relentless tone filling the room. It was agonizing. After a few more moments, the sound finally ceased. I sighed, feeling relieved. But then I heard it beep, startling me. It was a text message from him. I checked it and it was a simple "Makoto, are you there?"

I felt kind of guilty. Pushing him away is the last thing I want to do. My fingers speedily typed in his cellphone number. It was ringing. Please don't pick up, please don't pick up, please don't pick up, PLEASE don't pick up! I chanted over and over in my head.

"Hello?" I heard Kagami's voice on the other line. God dammit! I suppressed my urge to scream and curse.

"H-Hi Kagami." I stuttered.

"Oh, hey Makoto; you weren't picking up your phone."

"Sorry, I fell asleep." I lied.

"Well, I'm sorry if I woke you up, I should probably hang up now—"

"No, um, I mean, I'm already awake so go ahead and say what you needed to say." I told. I heard his stressed groan.

"Coach wanted me to ask if you were okay." He replied.

"Yeah, I'm alright, why do you ask?"

"She said that you were crying."

It was as if all air in me was suddenly sucked out, leaving me breathless. Why would she tell him that?! I took a few moments to calm myself.

"Is that so?" I muttered simply.

"So why?" he began.

"Why what?"

"C'mon Makoto I know you're not stupid. Why were you crying? Was it something I said or…"

"Why do you care, it doesn't matter." I repeated his words from earlier today.

"Makoto…" he uttered, his words trailing off.

I brushed the bangs away from my face with my fingers. I sighed deeply with my eyes starting to water from frustration.

"Look, I'm sorry, Kagami, I gotta go now." I said with a sniffle that I tried hard to conceal.

"I understand. But if it means anything I just wanna say that everything's gonna be okay." He assured. If he was talking to me like this in person, I would've impulsively embraced him on the spot. I wiped my eyes dry and forced a smile.

"Thanks Kagami." I acknowledged.

"You're welcome. If you wanna, can we play one-on-one tomorrow evening?"

"Sure, I'd love to. Bye Kagami.

"Bye Makoto."

###

The next day I dreaded to see Kagami. Even though I assured him that I was fine, and even though I sounded happy over the phone, I felt way too uneasy so see him again. When I got to my locker, I hurriedly put my stuff away and briskly walked to my homeroom class. As I hastily strolled by, I felt someone bump into me. I think I knew who it was already. When I looked up I saw I was right. It was Kagami that I had run into.

"Oh, sorry about that Makoto."

I rubbed the spot on my head that had hit him. I avoided eye contact.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I muttered curtly. There was some awkward silence between us for a few brief moments.

"Hey, are we still up for our one-on-one game later?" he enquired. I nodded, still not meeting him in the eyes.

"Yeah, of course. Now c'mon, we better get to class now." I told, walking past him.

"Oi, wait up!" I heard him call out. I did not halt or slow down my brisk pace. This is the first time I have ever felt uncomfortable with Kagami around.

It wasn't that I like him any less. I still want to be friends with him. As class began my foot agitatedly tapped against the floor. I wondered what was wrong with me. Maybe I had expected too much from Kagami. It was just a dream after all. But maybe, truly… deep down inside me I actually wanted him and me to be more than just friends. The tip of my pencil snapped, the sound of it bringing me out of my romantic daze.

I shook my head a bit. Get these ideas out of your head, I told myself. I'm satisfied with our relationship already, even if things feel a little strained between us. Yeah, that's it. It's pretty weak already, if I was to get any closer and I mean to try and make this platonic friendship all lovey-dovey, our bond would surely break. He was right, we only got along because we both like basketball, and besides that we didn't know that much personal stuff about each other. Maybe I was wrong to feel this way.

###

Despite what I had said before, about how pushing Kagami was the last thing I wanted to do, I still unconsciously did it. At lunch time, instead of eating in the classroom with them, I went outside to eat instead. The guilt slowly started to build up inside me. My appetite vanished and I decided to go to Riko's classroom to ease my mind. When I entered I saw that she was talking Hyuga.

"Oh, Makoto-kun hi." She greeted.

"Huh, Makoto what're you doing here?" Hyuga asked. "Don't you usually eat with Kagami and Kuroko?"

"Captain, if it's not too much trouble, may I please speak with Coach in private?" I requested politely. He smiled.

"Of course, but first drop the formalities kid. We're not on the courts. Just call me Hyuga-senpai."

"Sorry, Hyuga-senpai." I said with a small bow. He patted my head.

"Good girl. I hope you're feeling better now." He said, leaving the room. Wait, what did he mean by that? Did Coach tell him? Dammit.

"Oi, Coach, with all due respect you can't just tell people about my emotional shit—"I began angrily, slamming my fists on her desk. She cut me off short.

"So how'd you screw up this time?" she asked jokingly with a smile. My cheeks burned a light pink with frustration. She pulled up a chair for me to sit in. I clasped my hands together tightly and tried to calm myself down.

"I think there's something wrong with me." I replied in a crestfallen tone.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well… I think—actually I don't know what to think. No matter what I do, what I force myself to believe… I can't help but like Kagami a lot."


	5. Hold Me Close, Hold Me Tight

Hold Me Close, Hold Me Tight

After I had confessed this, my face had grown red hot with embarrassment. I heard no reply from Riko. I looked up and she wore a stern expression, her arms crossed.

"Is that so?" she muttered. I nodded, covering up my shame red face. Out of nowhere, I felt her smack me upside the head.

"You idiot!" she shouted. I rubbed the aching spot she struck me.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" I questioned. She glowered at me.

"That was all?! You think there's something wrong with you because you can't help but unconditionally love Kagami-kun?!

"Well, yeah." I muttered coyly. She slapped me in the face.

"Will you stop it with that?!" I yelled.

"And furthermore why are you telling _me_ this? You should be professing your feelings to him, not me!" she ranted on. I furrowed my brows.

"Of course I can't. I might ruin our friendship and you saw how we were yesterday; things are really difficult between us right now I can't afford to take any risks right now. And I…" my words faded.

"And what?" she demanded to know. I shyly twiddled my fingers together.

"I'm shy." I admitted with rosy pink cheeks. Riko struck me in the head, this time hard enough to knock me out of my seat.

"A tsundere that's shy; what kind of person are you?!"

###

Geez, she didn't have to beat me that hard. What was she getting so worked up for? I dragged myself to the locker room and quickly changed out of my school uniform. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of these complicated thoughts. When I went out I had saw that everybody else was already out and stretching on the floor. I spotted Kuroko and Kagami over to the left. Hoping to make things back to normal, I put up a façade of happiness to mask the uneasiness I truly felt.

"Hi you guys." I said.

"Oh hey Makoto-kun." Kuroko greeted.

"Hi." Kagami uttered briefly as he stretched himself out. I raised a brow. Maybe he's just confused about my behavior lately, I figured.

"Neh, how come you didn't eat with us like normal?" Kuroko asked.

"Oh, that? Coach just wanted a word with me that's all." I lied. He stared at me doubtfully. I tensed up a bit.

"Are you sure? Because Coach—"

Kagami cut him off short.

"Oi Kuroko, enough prying already." He interjected. "We should get ready for practice, right Makoto?" he said to me with a smile that doesn't seem completely genuine. Nevertheless I smiled back; it felt like a while since he had spoken to me.

"Yeah."

After a few laps up and down the courts, we started our practice game. Instead of it being senpai vs. kohai, it was a mixed team that way the playing field could be leveled out. I had considered playing with a different team to gain some distance from Kagami, but I couldn't. Things are starting to fix themselves and I'm happy. I can't break it again.

However, I just saw how broken this friendship was. When the game started, I noticed I wasn't getting as much passes as I normally did. Kuroko and the others handed me the ball, but the one who gave it to me the most was Kagami. Fortunately, it didn't seriously affect our team's point difference.

We were still in the lead. My head felt a little fuzzy, after all the angst these past few days. I had the ball next and I was guarded by Mitobe and Hyuga. I pivoted my foot, trying to escape in whatever gap I could find, but they still blocked me. Seeing no one open, the only choice left was to run for it. As I sprinted up the lane to do a layup, I saw a hand flash, trying to steal the ball. I twisted my body, still running, and even though managing to prevent the steal, I had consequently lost balance and fell down. Whoever had tried to make the steal, ended up falling down with me. I blanked out for a second. When I regained my senses, I found myself on the gym floors under Kagami.

"Oi, are you alright?" he asked. I blushed a bit and quickly sat up.

"Yeah I'm okay." I assured. "I'm just feeling a little lightheaded."

"Go ahead and take a break Makoto-kun." Coach advised. "Get a drink of water too. In a few minutes if you're feeling better get back in the game."

I inhaled deeply and did as I was told. After getting some water I stood outside, leaning against the building, trying to organize my thoughts. My thoughts won't give me a break. It's as if it has a desire that wouldn't be satiated until I made Kagami mine. I palmed my head. Dear God, what's wrong with me?

"Oi." I heard someone call out.

"K-Kagami?"

He handed me his water bottle.

"Here, you need some?" he offered. I shook my head.

"It's okay, I don't need it." I said. Suddenly I felt his hand gently rest on my forehead.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he questioned.

"Of course! What would make you think otherwise?"

"I kept calling you during practice to pass at me, but you completely ignored me." he said. I stood there, frozen, dumbstruck and above all, mortified.

"I-I did?"

"Yeah, that's why I had to try and snatch it out of your hands earlier. I didn't mean to knock you down."

"I-it's okay, it's my fault in the first place." I said. "Um, Kagami, I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you lately. I don't mean to." I lamented. He chuckled and playfully poked my cheek.

"Oi, you don't have to be so pitiful looking, it's not like you." He pointed out. I forced out a small giggle.

"Right." I muttered. I tugged at Kagami's shirt. "Neh Kagami, we're still gonna play one-on-one together right?"

He paused for a moment, as if he didn't know how to answer. But then he forced on a smile.

"Yeah, of course." He promised.

###

When practice was done, it was just me and Kagami walking together. He said he was gonna be a little late to out one-on-one because he needed to do something important. Seeing that we were alone, I tried to come clean and confess to him.

"Uh, um Kagami, I-I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

My heart started thump out of my chest, so much it started to hurt.

"I…" My words drifted off. Out of nowhere I felt Kagami wrap his arms around me.

"K-Kagami." I stuttered.

"Don't get the wrong idea." He protested, holding me tighter. I caught a glimpse of his reddening blush.

"Make sure you take care of yourself, okay? Don't make me worried like that."

I instinctively embraced him back, and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"So what is it that you needed to tell me?" he enquired. I paused. He felt warm, and I could feel his fingers tenderly run through my hair. I loved the way we were right now. I loved the way he would hold me out of sympathy and I would happily indulge in it. I didn't want to spoil it with a confession.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, starting to sob a little. He chuckled.

"Idiot." He said jokingly.


	6. Bye Bye

Bye-Bye

#

"America?" Kuroko repeated. Kagami had returned to the gymnasium after walking Kotone home, realizing he had forgotten his gym bag there. He began telling Coach that he would be gone for few weeks because his family wanted to see him. Kagami slung his bag around his shoulder.

"Yeah, but it'll just be for a little bit." He responded. Kuroko continued gawking at him with his round eyes.

"What about Makoto-kun?" he asked. Kagami raised a brow.

"What about her?"

"Do you like her?" Kuroko enquired. His cheeks suddenly flushed a soft hue of red.

"W-why would you ask that?" he stuttered. Kuroko furrowed his brows.

"I'm asking you this just to be sure. You remember how the Kiseki and I acted before; you have a lot of competition on your hands. If you don't tell me how you really feel now, you might regret it." he warned in an austere tone. Kagami tensed up at this as he tried to think of some answer.

"She's a very good person. She's good at basketball, smart, b-but I'm not really sure if I do—"

Kuroko cut him off.

"It sounds like you love her."

Kagami suddenly reached out and snatched him by his shirt front, shaking him violently with a growl, his blush still very apparent.

"Bastard, don't say stuff like that I—"

"Please be honest Kagami-kun. I really like Makoto-kun for some of the reasons you just listed. If you do like her and you tell me, I'll back off."

He released Kuroko from his tight grip.

"When she said she won with my route in her dream, I felt really weird." Kagami began uneasily. "I guess I felt… well happy. You guys started fighting over her and I just got a little jealous. Then she started pushing me away for some reason, so I thought it didn't matter, since it was a dream and all. So I guess that, yeah I do kinda like her."

"I didn't know Kagami-kun was so shy." Kuroko spited. His blush grew redder.

"Oi, don't say that about me! I'm not a girl or something." He yelled out, embarrassed. Kuroko quickly changed subjects.

"So when are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving later tonight." He answered. Everyone had heard him and they gawked at him with big confused eyes. He suddenly felt someone hit him upside the head.

"BAKAGAMI!" Coach yelled.

"Ow~"

"Kagami-kun, you do remember that you promised Makoto-kun a one-on-one match this evening, right?" Kuroko enquired. He paused and thought for a moment.

"…"

Another second later, he finally recalled and started bashing his head into the wall.

"How the hell could I forget?! Goddammit, I am a fucking idiot!"

"Glad you finally realized that Kagami-kun." Kuroko joked impassively.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood for it." Kagami snapped.

"Oi, instead of blaming yourself why don't you call Makoto so you can talk to her?" said Hyuga.

"Oh, yeah, right." Kagami dug into his bag, frantically searching for his cellphone. He dialed her number but it didn't ring.

"Damn, she must've turned off her phone."

"Okay, as punishment for being an idiot, go run all the way to the court where you promised to meet her." Riko ordered.

"Can't I just borrow one of your guys' phones so I can call and tell her I'm gonna be late?"

"No, now do as you're told!"

###

I sat on the bench, hugging my gym bag in the basketball court. The sun was already starting to go down, the sky darkening into an indigo hue. Resting my chin on my hand, and tapping my foot impatiently, I continued to glance down at my watch. Where is that fool? Did I do something wrong? I wondered. I let out a sigh. Maybe Kagami was mad at me for acting so strange. I slung my jacket over my shoulder and picked up my bag. If he's not going to show up, I guess I should get going now.

#

Kagami sprinted at break neck speed, hoping that Kotone would still be there. Sweat trickled down his forehead. A few minutes later he finally arrived at the park, but to his chagrin, he discovered that she had already left.

"Dammit!" He cursed, kicking the metal wire fence in frustration. Seeing that he still had plenty of time before he had to leave, he started rushing all the way to Kotone's house. There could be no other place for her to be except her own home.

###

After eating dinner, I sped through my homework and lied down on my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. My heart kept pondering about every little thing. Like about whether or not to confess to Kagami. All of the sudden, I heard a ruckus going on in the kitchen. Ugh, don't tell me those idiot brothers of mine are fighting again. Instead, I heard my sister Yutaka call me.

"Kotone, there's some guy here to see you. He's Kagami-kun, you're teammate." She hollered. Kagami, why's he here? I speedily dashed through the door and headed outside. When I entered the living room I saw Kagami and my sister at the door.

"Kagami, what the hell are you doing here?" I questioned. He glowered at me.

"Why weren't you at the basketball court?"

"You were taking too long so I left." I replied. He palmed his face.

"Sorry about that. But still how come you're stupid phone wasn't on?"

I sighed and then turned to my older sister. "Yu-nee, can you please give us a moment?"

"Of course." She said, leaving the room. I headed outside with Kagami and closed the door so we could talk in private. I folded my arms and glared at him.

"What took you so long?" I asked. "I thought you just needed to get your bag?"

He scratched the back of his head.

"Like I said I'm sorry it's just that I had to explain to them that I'm going away for a bit."

I raised a brow.

"Going away, to where?"

"I'm just gonna head back to America to spend some time with my family." He explained.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight, so I guess that means it's too late to have our practice game."

I stared down at the ground. I felt his hand cup my cheek and lead me up.

"Oi, enough with the puppy eyes kid." He joshed. I wiped my dewy eyes and forced a smile.

"S-sorry."

"Hmph, I was scared you were gonna cry on me; what, would you really miss me that much?" he teased. I smirked.

"Ha, don't be so full of yourself, Bakagami." I scoffed.

"I should get going now. Again, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused."

"It's okay." I assured. He started to walk away, but before he could go any further I tugged on his shirt.

"Um, Kagami…" I needed to say it, but it's as if the words were stuck in my throat.

"Yeah?"

"N-never mind. Just call me as soon as your plane lands." I said instead. Idiot.

"Okay. It'll be for just a few weeks." He said.

###

After we talked, I laid in bed, disgusted with myself. How can I be so pathetic? I picked up my phone. I knew I caused him so much trouble already, but it would be better than shutting myself up like some meek little child. I quickly dialed Kagami's phone and it started ringing, meaning he hadn't turn it off yet.

"Hey Makoto, what's up?" I heard him say. My face started burning red.

"Um, Kagami, you know how I've been trying to tell you something?"

"Uh-huh, what is it?"

"P-please hear me out." I stuttered nervously. I heard in the background passerby moving along with luggage and an announcement that a flight to America would be leaving soon.

"Makoto, that's my flight; the plane's gonna board soon, so better tell me now."

Tears rushed down my face as I got choked up again. What the hell's going on with me?

"N-never mind, sorry for bothering you." I sobbed. I put down the phone and wiped my teary eyes. Soon I realized that I hadn't turned the phone off. I still heard Kagami on the line and he halted me from hanging up.

"Makoto wait. I really like you."


	7. Say it Right

Say It Right

"I really like you."

I clenched my phone tightly, caught off guard and completely speechless. I really didn't know what to say, or even how to react. I was happy, frustrated, surprised, and bewildered all at once. All this time, all this time Kagami really did…

"Makoto, are you still there?"

I came back to my senses.

"K-Kagami!" I had to say it back, so he'd know I reciprocated his feelings. My heart beat picked up at a rapid pace, and again it felt as if the words of my confession would choke me on the spot. I forced it out no matter what.

"I really like you too." I said softly. There was nothing but silence from him for a few moments. Then I finally heard his reply.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said contently. "I've been wanting to tell you that for a few days now, but I was too scared of your reaction."

I chuckled a bit, smiling with a few tears dripping down my cheeks. So that's why he had been acting up like that.

"Stupid. Is that why you were ignoring me? You should've said it with words!" I scolded. More tears streamed down, I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "How was I supposed to know?"

He must've heard my sobbing.

"I'm sorry Makoto." He apologized, and then changed subjects. "My plane's boarding now. I gotta go."

I finally managed to stop my petty crying.

"Alright." I muttered. "Bye Kagami, call me when your plane lands, okay?"

"Sure."

"Bye-bye, Kagami-kun." I uttered in a hushed tone.

"I love you." I suddenly heard him say. I sat up instantaneously.

"W-wait what did you say?!" I demanded.

"Sorry, gotta go board." He said instead.

"Oi, hold on, don't hang up—"

And he hung up anyways. I threw myself back into bed, I was a little irritated, but then I laughed. Wow, Kagami can be a real tease when he wants to be.

###

The next day was the marking of our summer break. I felt kinda odd without Kagami around, but it wasn't that big of a deal. We both confessed our true feelings and that would keep me in a good mood for a long time. All of the Seirin team huddled into the gym so Coach could tell us how are summer conditioning would go down. According to her, we would be heading to a training camp that was near a beach like before. Afterwards we were dismissed and went back to stretching and our usual regimen.

"Neh, Makoto-kun." Kuroko called. I looked up from touching my toes.

"Hmm?"

"Did Kagami-kun tell you? About him going to America that is." he enquired. I nodded.

"Yeah, and I called him last night before his plane left." I replied simply. Kuroko continued to gawk.

"Did something happen between you two?" he asked.

"Huh, what makes you think that?"

"You're smiling so happily and your eyes are really sparkling." He noted. I covered my mouth. Huh, I really am smiling? I must've been really distracted; I couldn't even feel myself forming that sort of blissful grin.

"Are you thinking of him?" Kuroko guessed. I ignored him and unconsciously began mumbling about why I was so content.

"I had been trying to confess my feelings to him ever since that dream, but I kept chickening out every time I tried. Last night I called him before he got on his plane and turns out he actually felt the same about me!" I let out a blissful sigh and continued. "It made me so happy."

I came out of my love struck delusions and looked up; everyone was gaping at me. Realizing I had said that in a very audible voice, a reddish pink streak ran across my face. Riko grinned brightly and clasped her hands together.

"Kyaaaa! Congratulations, Makoto-kun! I was seriously beginning to think you two idiots would keep being tsundere." She joshed with a laugh. I furrowed my brows.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" I growled under my breath. Kuroko tapped my shoulder.

"So does that mean you love Kagami-kun?"

My shoulders tensed up and the blush returned.

"Y-yeah." I whispered.

"Okay then, I won't do anything to you then." He said. I raised a brow.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"Remember, when we told you to do the game over? I was going to really try to make you mine unless both you and Kagami-kun liked each other. Now that I know, I won't try anything, but I can't say the same for the rest of the Kiseki." He explained.

"Well, at least I don't have to deal with them for a few weeks."

"But they're going to be with us."

"What?"

"The place we're staying at is very big and a lot of the teams from around this area go there for training over the summer, which includes all the Kiseki's teams."

I scratched my head all around.

"What the fuck?! The hell am I gonna do? I barely survived that dream with them one by one, but now it's all at once! Shit!" I cursed, frustrated. Kuroko patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Makoto-kun, I'll protect you." He promised.

"No offense but, how are you gonna protect me?!" I yelled.

"Don't worry." I heard Kiyoshi-senpai assure. "We're all like your big brothers right? We've got your back."

"Yeah." Hyuga-senpai agreed. "If any of those miracles get any funny ideas I'll beat the shit out of them."

"Well, mostly them and not us." Koganei added, meaning him and the non-regulars.

"We shall keep Makoto-san pure* right, Junpei?" Izuki joked.

"Yes, but Izuki go shut up. and why're you using my first name?!" he berated.

"Makoto-kun!" I heard Riko's voice boom. Her arms were folded and she wore a big triumphant grin as if she was some astonishing heroin.

"Yes?"

"If you truly love Kagami-kun so be it. We'll make sure nobody will steal you away!" She declared proudly. I smiled at all of them, bowing my head.

"Thank you everyone."

* * *

**Author's note: So in Izuki's pun, pure= junsei, which sounds like Junpei. Anyways, let's see if her heart won't be swayed by the miracles. Thank you for reading and please review, love to hear your feedback! **


	8. A Girl Who is Very Loved

A Girl Who is _Very _Loved

The day before we had to go to the training camp, I was with Ryu. It had been a while, since basketball practice and cram school got in the way. We were walking in the main commercial district of Tokyo, idly walking around. Although he had quit competitive basketball, he was still asked by Coach accompany us to the camp. I raised a brow.

"Really, why?"

"You know how Aida can be; she wants to see if my skills are still sharp." He replied. "And she told me about your situation with those troublesome Miracles."

I tensed up a little, feeling uneasy.

"Ah, she did; did she say anything else?" I asked. He chuckled.

"You don't have to be so scared, Koto-chan." He said. "Besides, I kinda had that feeling that you liked Kagami-kun."

I blushed a bit, feeling somewhat abashed.

"So she did tell you, huh?" I muttered simply. He rested his palm on my head and disheveled my hair, laughing.

"Oi, why are you acting like that my dear little imouto? That isn't like you." He joshed innocently. I pushed his hand away and turned my head so I wouldn't have to face him.

"W-well, it's just that you put up with me even though I've been such a burden since junior high. You're nice to me and you're really clingy." I began, and I kind of noticed how he was a bit similar to Kise at that last statement. He gawked at me but then sighed, running his fingers through his Prussian blue hair.

"Geez, people gossip an awful lot." He muttered, sounding irritated. "Koto-chan, I love you but not in _that_ way. If I did I wouldn't be calling you my little sister. That's why I always treat you like you're a princess."

His words soothed me. Every single time he'd scoop me up in his arms suddenly, carry me back home (even though I really didn't want to), and call me by affectionate names, I'd get really pissed off. Then, I'd get flustered when my classmates ask 'Makoto, is that second year your boyfriend?' We've known each other for three years and there were times that I'd question our relationship. I've never liked him in a romantic way, so my heart was put at ease once I knew he felt the same. Besides, I'm almost getting sick of all this love shit.

"Don't call me a princess." I answered back jokingly.

"So what're you gonna do about The Miracles?" he asked. I leaned against a wall.

"I haven't completely figured it out. I can't just avoid them every single time."

"Don't worry the Seirin team and I got your back, so you won't have to worry as much."

"Still, I just have a very bad feeling about this."

###

In the early morning, Kuroko, Ryu and I were strolling to the train station, our luggage in hand. Kuroko assured me that we wouldn't be seeing any of the Kiseki at the station and even after we get off because of our different locations in Tokyo. I wouldn't have to worry for a while, but once we get to the place we're staying things will definitely run amok from there. Soon enough the rest of our teammates arrived in pairs and small groups at the station and just a few minutes before the train arrived.

"Do you guys have everything you need?" Coach asked. "Tickets, luggage, and etc."

We all nodded.

"Okay, then let's go!"

###

We all sat in seats in the back of one of the cars. I rubbed my slightly puffy eyes, yawned and checked my phone. Last night Kagami and eye were talking to each other. It was nice to hear from him, though the only problem was over there it was day and over here it was night. He can be a real idiot sometimes; he texted me at eleven-o-clock at night. Sluggishly, I rested my head on Ryu's shoulder, trying to catch up on some sleep.

"Makoto-kun." I heard Kagami say. I opened an eye, scowling at him.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Don't worry about them." he repeated. I growled.

"I know, I trust you guys." I said. It's _them_ I don't trust. "Thank you again guys, I'm sorry if it's too much trouble."

"On the contrary I think it's gonna be fun." said Kiyoshi-senpai.

"What do you mean Teppei?" Riko asked.

"It kinda feels like we're warriors ordered to protect a princess bride from relentless suitors, don't you think?"

Everyone gawked at him.

"This isn't a manga you idiot!" Hyuga-senpai. From the corner of my eye I saw Kuroko rolling up his sleeve, making a fist and displaying whatever muscle tone he had.

"If any one tries to touch Makoto-kun, I will kill them." he swore. His lack of emotions made his declaration comical.

"Um, don't take it that far." I warned him.

"It's necessary." He argued. I shrugged my shoulders, seeing no reason to protest anymore.

###

When we arrived we stretched, tired from not being able to move around in a cramp space. I dialed Kagami's number and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" I heard his voice on the other line.

"Hi Kagami." I greeted. He chuckled.

"It's good to hear you again. Sorry about waking you up last night." He apologized.

"That's alright; so what time is it there?" I enquired. "I'm not calling you late at night am I?"

"It's only seven-thirty here, getting ready for dinner." He told. Then suddenly I heard someone, most likely his father, ask;

"Taiga, who's that you're on the phone with?"

"Oh, her name's Makoto Kotone." He replied. Then I heard a shrill squeal of delight.

"Kyaaaa! A girlfriend I take it?"

"M-mom don't say that, she might hear you." Kagami whispered.

"Taiga-chan, tell your girlfriend I said hello." She demanded. "Such a terrible son, why didn't you mention anything about her?!"

"Mom, please!" he shouted. "Makoto I have to go now 'kay?"

I chuckled.

"Why do you sound so embarrassed? We technically are right?" I teased.

"Don't you start too; I'm just not familiar with all of this okay."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Bakagami." I taunted. He griped and with a curt goodbye he hung up the phone. I giggled. That boy can be so cute sometimes. I looked up and everyone was gawking at me with blank faces.

"W-what?"

"Makoto-kun can be really cute." Kuroko stated. I cringed, my cheeks turning rosy. I need to remember to talk with him in private.

###

We all boarded onto a bus and about half an hour later we arrived at the inn we were staying at. I searched around and I saw some familiar teams had already arrived; Kaijo and Shutoku. I gulped and tugged at the hood of my thin white jacket, trying my best to conceal my face. Still, it proved to no avail, when I heard someone eagerly call my name.

"Kotonecchi!"

Crap. I turned around, removing the hood.

"Hi." I greeted unenthusiastically.

"Where's Kagamicchi?" he questioned. I hesitated telling him, but knowing that he would keep needling me to tell him, I sighed.

"He went back to America for a few weeks." I answered. He raised a brow and smiled a seemingly innocent smile, but I knew better; there was trouble brewing in that little mind of his.

"Ah, is that so? Well don't worry Kotonecchi, I'll keep you company so you won't be lonely."

"Oi Kise, no flirting you idiot, we're here to train." Kasamatsu-senpai scolded.

"Sorry, senpai, I couldn't help myself." He apologized jokingly. Suddenly, I felt someone's arm drape around my shoulder.

"So, that dumbass is away for a while." I heard that familiar deep voice say in a smug tone. I pushed Aomine's arm away.

"Don't touch me." I growled. He scoffed off my rebuke.

"Oi, oi, what's with the testy attitude? Don't be so shy little kitten." He taunted leeringly. My cheeks reddened and I furrowed my brows.

"Don't ever call me a kitten you bastard." I chided.

"You guys are causing a ruckus and it hasn't even been ten minutes yet." I heard Midorima say. I glanced behind me and saw the Shutoku team had just arrived.

"Drop the act Midorima, you closet pervert tsundere." Aomine teased.

"Will you guys quit calling me that?!"

"It's true though Shintaro." I heard Akashi's voice state, sending a chill up my spine.

"So that fool is really gone for a while, huh?" he asked me softly. I tried not to turn around, so I wouldn't meet his eyes. Out of nowhere I felt him spin me around and cup my chin. His mismatched eyes gazed at me. My heart beated erratically.

"Now then Kotone, come with me." He commanded. What the hell is going on?!


	9. A Bunch of Lovey-dovey Fools

A Bunch of Lovey-dovey Fools

I winced, slapping his hand away from me. I scowled.

"Just stay the hell away from me." I growled out. He glowered at me; his eyes shone the true contempt for me. I knew that none of them were really in to me; they just wanted to show Kagami up. He smirked, his stare unwavering.

"Neh, what's with that look in your eyes?" he asked me suddenly. My shoulders went up, tensed and I flinched back again. All of the sudden I heard Kuroko interject.

"Please don't do that, Akashi-kun." He requested politely. He turned to send a death glare at him.

"What did you say, Tetsuya?"

They stared each other down for a moment and thankfully, Ryu came in with the luggage, noticing the bad aura filling the room.

"Oi, don't start fighting you two." He chided. Akashi's attention then directed to him.

"You're here too, Toshiyuki?" he asked aloofly. Ryu smiled.

"Yup, but please call me properly and add senpai. Oh well, I guess I can let you off the hook for that, Akashi-kun." He said, and then patted Akashi on the head. Everyone froze in shock, screaming and shrieking in mind. Akashi was all stiff too, his terrifying emanation growing scarier by the second.

"Toshiyuki-senpai, don't!" Kise quietly screamed.

"Don't escalate his anger any further!" Midorima warned. Ryu simply blinked at them. Dear God how oblivious is he?! I stepped in between them and gripped him tightly by the wrist.

"Ryu, I don't think that's a good idea." I told him. He gawked down at me and then out of nowhere scooped me up in his arms.

"Also, please stay away from my Koto-chan you bunch of dumbasses." He requested in a polite calm tone. Things just got from bad to worse immediately. The Miracles glared, enraged by his audacity to tell them off.

"Oi who the hell do you think you are?!" Aomine yelled.

"You can't just say she's yours so suddenly like that!" Kise agreed. I frowned.

"Onii-san, just put me down already, you're starting to make the situation really bad." I interjected.

"Oops, sorry." He muttered, putting me back down. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that the animosity that the Miracles felt earlier had quickly evaporated suddenly. What's with them now?!

"Eh, he's your brother Kotone?" asked Aomine. "You guys don't look anything alike."

"Well it's possible she just got more traits from one parent." Midorima concluded. All of the sudden Kise knelt on the ground and took Ryu by the hand.

"Kotonecchi's brother, I promise to keep her happy and I'll take care of her!" he swore. What the hell was he doing? "So, I humbly ask for your blessings!"

"Blessings?" Ryu and I muttered feeling very bewildered.

"Ryouta, why don't you just go die?" Akashi snarled. It just hit me that they thought Ryu and I were actually siblings, even though we obviously weren't (our hair and eye color, and last name were different).

"You idiots we're not brother and sister." I objected. Ryu tapped my shoulder.

"Neh, you should probably call me properly." He advised.

"Okay, Ryu-nii then." I said simply. I glanced back at them and saw the fury suddenly return.

"Eh, not her real brother, but still… Ryu-nii." Kise muttered under his breath.

"'Call me properly'…" Aomine sputtered. After a few more mumblings of the word 'Nii-san', they just exploded like an emotional ticking time bomb.

"S-so Kotonecchi does that sort of things…" Kise murmured with a comically large amount of tears rushing down his cheeks like a waterfall.

"Eh, Kise why're you…?" I began, but was then cut off short.

"Oi you bastard what the hell did you make her do?" Aomine growled, his eyes burning bright with hate.

"You like you're entering zone." I commented. Midorima just crushed his lucky item, and when he realized that he did he started panicking like crazy. Oh boy… Kuroko was impassive as usual but when I saw how furious Akashi was, I nearly had a heart attack. He wore a broad creepy grin, holding a pair of sharp scissors.

"A-Akashi, what're you gonna do?" I asked in a stutter.

"Sweet Kotone you're too oblivious to realize what your precious 'Ryu-nii' has been making you do." He replied. I gawked. What did he mean by that? Akashi started psychotically chuckling as he played around with the scissors, a metallic _shrring _sound emitting from it.

"Onii-chan has been very naughty, wouldn't you say guys?" he said to them.

"I'll hold him by the arm, Kise come and help me!" Aomine ordered, pushing me aside and snatching Ryu by the upper arm. Kise complied with commands and took the other arm tightly.

"Roger Aominecchi!"

"H-hey what the hell are you guys—"Ryu began until Akashi cut his sentence short.

"We need to teach Onii-chan a lesson, Shintaro, his pants." He instructed. Midorima nodded and picked up Ryu by his legs. He started blushing madly as he was held down and his belt was unbuckled.

"W-w-what are you guys gonna do to me?!" Ryu cried.

"Just an impromptu castration." Akashi answered delightfully. Ryu flustered, panic stricken expression turned all sickly.

"No! Please don't!" he begged with tiny tears forming. I thought fast and then I realized why they were so angry at him. These fucking perverts!

"Oi wait you lewd dumbasses Ryu and I don't do that kind of stuff!" I shouted as his pants were dragged down his legs. They fortunately paused before they could get to his boxers.

"Then why does this guy always act like he's in love with you?" Aomine ask.

"Toshiyuki usually babies you a lot." Midorima noted. My cheeks burned a rosy red and I pouted.

"Well, yeah he treats me like a little sister and all, but that doesn't mean we do _those _things." I argued. They quickly dropped him to the floor, his jeans around his ankles. He lied there shivering.

"Toshiyuki-senpai, are you alright?" Kuroko asked, sounding not too concerned (actually there was no concern at all in his voice).

"What the hell do you think?! Eeeehh~ I feel so violated…" he murmured, his voice dying out in the end. Kuroko picked him up and patted his back.

"There, there Toshiyuki-senpai." He comforted, and then shot a look at them. "You guys should be ashamed of yourselves."

I palmed my head, already stressed out even though we were here for only a few minutes. I sighed and picked up my bag.

"I'm gonna go ahead." I said.

"Y-yeah, sure Koto-chan." Ryu mumbled, still sounding pretty traumatized. Geez, the people that were obsessed with me just had to be a bunch of insane dumbasses.


	10. Boys Will Be Boys

Boys Will Be Boys;

Wild, crazy and at most time's stupid

Fearing the ruckus that would be made over me by the Kiseki no Sedai, Riko had unfortunately forced me to solo practice. Mostly consisting of running underneath the white hot sun, my bare sweating skin exposed, burning and my toes cringing each time it stepped on the blazed sand. But, for some reason, our coach from hell acted so innocent when I returned pissed at her.

"Eh, your finally back Koto-chan." Momoi said who was also in the room. They were sitting comfortably on the floor snacking on cookies as I stood at the doorway trying to catch my breath.

"Ah, hi Makoto-kun! So how was running?"

"What the hell do you think?" I snarled out.

"Oi, oi, no need to be all upset! There's a bath house here, how about we go for a soak?" she said.

"Well I guess that'd be alright. I really need it anyway."

Momoi pinched her nose and made a funny face.

"Yeah, you reek of sweat." She mocked.

"You try running out there in the heat!" I yelled.

"P-please calm down Koto-chan." She pleaded. "Some time soaking in the bath should calm you down."

#

Meanwhile, the other basketball players were busy filling up on food after their exhausting practice games and exercises (luckily not made by neither the manager nor coach).

Kuroko and Ryu sat with the Kiseki no Sedai, hoping to patch up whatever decency they had left after that mortifying incident.

"Toshiyuki-senpai, we're so sorry about that." Kise apologized humbly, scratching the back of his head. "I guess our jealousy got a little carried away."

"It's okay." He said simply after swallowing a bite of rice. "It's not like it was the first time that has ever happened."

"Speaking of which, why do you treat her so specially?" Aomine enquired. "If it's not love, then what?"

Ryu popped a straw into his glass of milk and started sipping nonchalantly.

"I dunno." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's kinda complicated I guess."

The three girls walked into the dining area and pulled up some chairs to sit with them.

"Ah, Makoto-kun you're finally back." Kuroko greeted. "So how are you?"

"Don't talk to me you little prick." she hissed out furiously.

"Sorry, she's just a little grumpy from running around all day." Momoi advocated. Aomine smirked and patted her aching shoulder muscles harshly, making it seem accidental. She griped at the pain.

"Eh, don't act so weak, it's over now isn't it?"

"I hate you so much." Kotone snarled in a tired tone. She then looked over to Ryu.

"Ryu, can I have a word with you real quick?" she requested. He nodded and she pulled him aside to a corner of the room.

"Ryu-nii, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"The girls offered me to go to the bath house with them, but those stupid Kiseki are gonna keep me here all day. Can you and Kuroko please keep them preoccupied?"

A worried look came over his mien.

"I don't know about that Koto-chan. You know already that those guys and I aren't gonna get along. Especially Akashi." He argued. She clasped her hands together as if in a prayer.

"Please Onii-san! Just this once." She implored. Ryu let out a deep sigh.

"Okay, I guess I can suck it up and go to the bath with them; that way they'll stay out of your hair, 'kay?"

"Thank you so much!"

"But if those guys try to molest me again you're on your own." He told.

#

They sat back down so Kotone could eat something before they left. Like the mindful person he was, Akashi scrutinized everyone as they ate. He scolded Kise for chewing and talking, Aomine for taking too many bites, and an annoyed Midorima who was eating too slowly. He also kept a sharp eye on Kuroko to make sure he finished all the food on his plate. Then he got down to Ryu and Kotone, who were kind of creeped out at his observant personality. She frowned.

"What? I'm eating properly aren't I?" she snapped, gulping down some milk. He snatched her glass away.

"I think you should drink less milk and more water." He advised. She raised a brow.

"Why?"

"Calcium in it makes you grow and I think you don't need that much growth. Your height is average and…"

"And what?"

"It might go straight to your chest. Your breast size might end up unnecessarily large like Satsuki's." Akashi reasoned. The milk in her mouth spluttered out.

"What kind of fucking answer is that?!" she yelled furiously.

"Well, when you run doesn't hurt because of how big they are?"

"You pervert! O-of course it doesn't!"

Akashi simply ignored her rebuke and then noticed Ryu. He started gently blowing bubbles into his milk like a child would.

"And Toshiyuki-senpai." Akashi began. He looked up with a puzzled look.

"Hmmm?"

"Please don't play with your food." He scolded.

"It's not food, it's a drink." He protested. Again, the miracles tensed up.

"S-senpai, don't start acting up." Midorima told.

"But why can't I? It's fun." Ryu argued childishly. Though it wasn't clear whether he meant making bubbles or disobeying Akashi. Akashi crossed his arms.

"Set a good example for Kotone." He said. At the moment she was doing the same thing as Ryu, frivolously blowing a bunch of milky bubbles. Ryu again ignored his orders and continued playing. This time he blew too hard and the milk splashed onto the table. He blushed with embarrassment.

"Oops." He muttered.

"See what happened?" he told. Out of nowhere some milk was spat onto Akashi's face. He glowered, a fatal aura surrounding him as Ryu laughed and everyone else froze in their seats, stunned and terrified.

"I know what happened; Aka-tan's face has milk on it now." Ryu mocked. That was the final straw. He snatched him by the shirt front and the other hand yanked off his belt.

"Do I need to teach you another lesson, Onii-chan?"

All of his audacity proved foolish. He shrunk back.

"N-no, please I'm really sorry!"

###

To my expectations Ryu distracted them. I dipped a toe into the steamy warm water. Slowly I submerged myself in it, joining Riko and Momoi who were already there. Aaah, my sore muscles began to relax. I really needed this.

"Neh, Koto-chan, can I ask you something?" said Momoi.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why did you choose Kagamin?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well what about Toshiyuki-senpai, he seems like a nice person."

I frowned at her.

"What kinda question is that? I love Kagami, not him." I said. They shot me funny looks. Riko covered her mouth stifling her giggles.

"W-whoa Makoto-kun… you've certainly became bold." She said, spitting out a few laughs.

"Sh-shut up!" I demanded.

#

Kuroko managed to persuade the miracles to go to the bathhouse with him and Ryu. They made sure they took a different path so they wouldn't encounter the girls on the way. As they changed out of their sweat damped T-shirts and gym shorts, something caught Kuroko's eye. Below Ryu's waist were several layers of towels wrapped tightly around him.

"Toshiyuki-senpai, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Hmm, oh just getting ready." He replied. Some others caught notice.

"Huh, but why're you using so many?" Midorima asked. Ryu gripped the towels around him tightly.

"I don't trust any of you guys yet. I'm still traumatized about what happened." He said with a red shamed face.

"You're kinda acting like a girl, Toshiyuki-senpai." Kuroko noted.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry if I'm late updating this, I'm on vacation with the family so I might not be able to update frequently for a few days. Nevertheless, plz keep reading and reviewing!**


	11. Boys Will be Boys pt 2

Boys Will be Boys pt. 2

#

After undressing they starting going into the hot springs. Midorima was carrying his lucky item, a cute tiny porcelain seal figure. His glasses were off, so he made sure to be extra cautious as he fumbled around.

"Midorimacchi, are you sure it's okay to bring your lucky item to the bath?" Kise asked. Midorima turned around and raised a brow.

"Huh, of course you idiot, my lucky item has to be with me at all times." He told, but he wasn't facing Kise.

"Um, Midorimacchi, I'm over here." He pointed out, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around; feeling quite embarrassed but put up a tough front.

"I knew that." He said with a huff.

"Yeah right; but you don't even have your glasses. Are you sure that's safe?" Kise mentioned.

"Listen, my sign was rated eleventh today so I really need to improve my luck today. Especially here in the bath; I can't see too well so I need this for protection."

"So it is. What's the last rank?"

"Gemini." He replied curtly.

"Oi, that's my rank!"

Kise let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders, seeing no reason to argue with him anymore.

"Yes so please be careful." he advised.

You're the one who should be careful, Kise thought to himself.

"Alright whatever you say—"

With no warning Midorima took a step forward and accidently bumped into Kise, letting of his delicate lucky item into the steaming water.

"Gyaaah! I dropped it!" he cried.

"Don't worry I'll get it." Kise assured, setting one foot into the bath. He took a step and stumbled forward, face planting into the bath. He was submerged for a few seconds, and then floated back up his feet rushing back and hitting the ground. Kise cried, feeling something jagged and sharp cut his foot.

"What happened?" Midorima questioned.

"Ah, I think something cut me." Kise replied. Panic washed over Midorima.

"My lucky item broke?!" he shouted.

"That's what you're concerned about?!" snapped back Kise. Hearing the commotion, Kuroko headed outside.

"What's going on?" he asked simply.

"That idiot broke my lucky item." Midorima grunted. Kise furrowed his brows.

"You were the one who dropped it and I'm the one who got hurt by it!" he yelled. "Ow~ I think I'm bleeding a bit."

"Kise-kun."

"Huh?"

"Please get out of the bath; I don't want your blood contaminating the water." Kuroko said bluntly.

"That's what you're worried about?!"

#

After the wild situation, and Kise finally having his little injury all bandaged up, the rest of them dipped into the hot springs, trying to relax after their excruciating practice.

"Neh, where's Akashi?" Ryu asked. Right on cue, Akashi came walking in, accompanied by none other than Murasakibara.

"Ah Murasakibara-kun, you're here too?" said Kuroko.

"Geez what took ya? We started to think that your school was going to a different training camp." said Aomine.

"Sorry but the train station was really busy today." He said, chewing on something.

"Muracchi, are you eating something?" Kise asked. With his mouth full, he simply nodded.

"Atsushi, you can't eat in the bath that's not good." Akashi scolded. Ryu scowled.

"Oh-oh, okaa-san is back." He mocked. He simply turned his head to avoid I contact with him. Ryu moved around in the hot spring to wear Akashi was standing.

"C'mon, why don't you stop being a control freak and get in here?"

"Please stay at least three feet away from me Toshiyuki—"all of the sudden Ryu wrapped his arms around Akashi's calves, heaving him into the water with a big splash. With a broad grin and a few chuckles, Ryu floated back up.

"Ha, ha got you Aka-tan."

"Eh, Toshiyuki-senpai why did you do that?!" cried Kise.

"Bwahahaa, nice one senpai!" Aomine praised with uncontrollable laughs.

Akashi floated up, coughed a little and tried to keep whatever composure he had left.

"Please don't call me by that name." he requested politely.

"Why not, it's cute." Ryu protested.

"Toshiyuki-senpai, may I ask you something?" Kuroko enquired.

"What is it?"

"Why do you always coddle your kohai?" he asked. "You treat Makoto-kun like your little sister and sometimes you baby talk to me. It's a little annoying."

"Oh that, sorry. It's just that when I was younger all my friends had younger siblings of their own. I'm an only child so I get lonely sometimes, that's why if there's somebody younger than me I treat them as if they were my own little brother or sister." he explained. "Do you guys have any siblings?"

Kuroko and Aomine, who were also like Ryu, shook their heads.

"Murasacchi and I are the youngest but we don't get along with the older ones." Kise replied. "Midorimacchi, you have a little sister don't you?"

"Yeah, she can be annoying sometimes but Shizuka is okay." He said.

"Toshiyuki-senpai, I understand why baby us but why mostly Makoto-kun and I?" Kuroko asked.

"Hmmm, because you guys are really short and cute." Ryu answered directly. He furrowed his brows at the older ones answer, his expression still pretty impassive.

"I wish I never asked you." He mumbled into the water.

"Neh, neh Aka-chin who's the other guy?" Murasakibara asked.

"Huh, you still haven't figured it out yet Murasacchi?" uttered Kise.

"He was captain of that team we faced at a big tournament. Remember, Ryuko Junior High?" Midorima reminded. Murasakibara chewed idly (he still had the gum from earlier) and leaned back, trying to recollect.

"Ah, you mean that really nice guy who patted Aka-chin on the head the first time they met and thought he was a really adorable kid?"

Ryu blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"I-I never said that, I think…" he muttered quietly, feeling embarrassed. Akashi sunk himself lower into the water, his anger slowly consuming him. Seeing how dangerous the state Akashi was in, Kuroko changed subjects.

"That tournament brings back some memories. Senpai played well."

"Oh that reminds me, I've been meaning to ask you guys this." Ryu interjected.

"What is it?" asked Akashi, who seemed to calm down a bit.

"You all seemed like really good friends back in junior high. What happened?"

#

-About thirty minutes or so later.-

Ryu was pretty low in the water, bawling his eyes out after hearing the Miracles story of how they fell apart.

"T-Toshiyuki-senpai, are you okay?" Kise asked, feeling weirded out.

"It's so saaad." He sniffled.

"We didn't mean to make you cry." Midorima said. Ryu wiped his eyes, trying to wash the tears away with the warm water.

"I'm sorry I thought you guys were a bunch of jerks, I didn't know! I'm so sorry, especially to you Aka-tan. I really hated your guys' guts but now I feel terrible for it." he lamented.

"It's okay, really it is." Aomine assured.

"I'll hug you guys." Ryu said, walking over to them.

"Eh?!" Kise screamed.

"Y-You don't have to." Midorima said, backing up.

"But you guys were really hurt by all of that! Come here!" he said with arms wide open.

"Senpai but we're in the bath." Kuroko argued.

"Can't this wait?!" Aomine implored. "We're naked you know!"

"It's okay I don't mind. Come here you guys!"

"Gyaaah, stay away from us please!" Kise begged.

"Toshi-chin is weird!" yelled Murasakibara.

"Everyone out of the bath now!" Akashi ordered. Even though they were all scared at the moment, they felt alright now that Ryu understood their past.

* * *

**Author's note: Waaah I'm so late with this! T-T Oh well. You know after looking back at this I feel like shipping Ryu with Akashi :P. Anyways plz read and review.**


	12. Boys Will Be Boys pt3

Boys Will Be Boys pt. 3

###

Geez they're so noisy, I could hear them from the wall that separated the girls' and boys' bath. As we idly chatted I thought about how I wish those idiot Miracles can just leave me alone. It was bad enough before when they belittled me in basketball, I didn't need them treating me as a prize.

"What's going on over there?" Momoi wondered.

"Well whatever is going on I'm pretty sure it's something stupid." Riko muttered, sounding pretty annoyed as we heard rapid splish-splash sounds. A chill went down my spine, startling me when I heard a few shouts and loud laughs. Riko sunk herself lower into the water and griped.

"Dammit, why can't those dumbasses be quiet?!" she cursed. Worrying, I sat up, feeling high strung.

"Hey, you think Ryu's doing okay?" I asked them.

"Huh, of course Toshiyuki-kun is okay. He's older than them, he'll be alright." Riko assured. My concerns still didn't go away.

"Yeah but still you saw what they tried to do to him earlier. I'm really worried about him. It's just him and no one to help him if anything goes wrong." I said panic-stricken.

"There's Tetsu-kun." Momoi reminded.

"…" I stared at her blankly. "Like I said it's just him."

"Makoto-kun, just ease up, he's gonna be fine." She promised. That didn't help when I heard them running around yelling don't touch me.

#

Fortunately for the Miracles they managed to give Ryu the slip, avoiding an awkward, wet, naked hug from him. Once everything settled down, they headed back into the dressing rooms.

"Hey you guys." Ryu began as he toweled dry his damp hair. Their stopped what they were doing and gawked at him.

"Why are you guys so persistent with dating Koto-chan anyway?" he enquired.

"Because we're better than Kaga-chin." Murasakibara answered as he opened a bag of chips he kept in his backpack.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Pretty much." Kise replied.

"That's about it, what other reason than to show that dumbass up?" said Aomine. Ryu furrowed his brows.

"Okay, let's say for some reason she decides to dump Kagami and go for one of you, what're you gonna do then?" he interrogated. The boys were all silent for a few moments, completely taken back.

"Tch, the satisfactory of winning is enough." Akashi abruptly interjected, shattering the silence.

"Winning might make you happy but think about what you might do to her. If she does end up really in love with one of you, what're you gonna do? Just break her heart in the next second?" he questioned furiously. Fright and confusion washed over them.

"I-it's not like we don't like Kotonecchi back!" Kise argued. Ryu let out a sigh, crossed his arms and sat back down on a bench.

"Okay, one by one go and tell me something about Koto-chan that you like." He ordered.

"Why?" asked Midorima.

"That way I know that if she does somehow in this world cheats on Kagami, that you guys do like her at least." He explained. "Kise you go first."

"Well, Kotonecchi's tsundere personality is cute. And I admire her determination in basketball."

They moved onto Midorima.

"Um… Makoto's abilities are pretty average but it's somewhat noteworthy. A-and I guess I have to admit, she's kinda pretty. N-not that I'm in love with her or something like that…" he started to ramble on. "Our constellations aren't matched so I can't possibly be in love with her; b-but I figure our relationship is just acquaintances—"

"Okay, I think that's enough." Ryu halted, ending his seemingly never-ending prattle. A tsundere like Koto-chan, he thought. Then on to Murasakibara.

"Hmmm… Ko-chin? She's kinda annoying like Mido-chin but she's alright." He began as he stuffed his mouth with chips. "Also she looks so sweet and cute enough to eat."

Ryu was comically appalled.

"W-what kind of answer is that?!" he yelled. Murasakibara stared at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean? Don't you think she's cute?"

"Yeah but not in that way." He protested. "Ugh, never mind, the next one please."

Aomine went next.

"I guess what I have to say isn't that much different from everybody else's. Okay basketball, horrible personality but she makes up for it with her cute looks and decent sized breasts." He answered bluntly. Ryu blushed madly and the water he was drinking spat out of his mouth.

"Why are the answers getting so perverted now?!" he demanded loudly.

"What, you wanted us to be honest right?" Aomine retorted. Ryu palmed his forehead.

"I have no one to blame but myself for asking." He muttered to himself.

"Oi, don't forget me senpai." Akashi called out.

"Fine go ahead." Ryu uttered sluggishly. With a smug smirk, he crossed his arms and began in a sultry dark tone.

"It's true that some of her charm points are her looks like everyone mentioned but I think the best thing about her is her personality. She's brash, brutally honest and rebellious. I love it. It would be really fun to strip her of those strengths and leave her a vulnerable crying wreck. Then she'd be the good girl she's supposed to be. She'd be a submissive little pet don't you think?"

With jaws dropped, they ogled at him in horror. The boys were silent for a few moments after Akashi's speech. They weren't quite sure whether or not they should be scared or astonished by his perverse words.

"Shit…" Aomine cursed in a hushed voice.

"Damn Akacchi… just… damn." Kise mumbled out, feeling speechless.

"I knew you were a sadist, but I didn't know how sadistic you were." said Midorima.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!" Ryu screamed at the top of his lungs.

#

After spending some much needed time in the bath house, the girls went into the kitchen in the cafeteria to start preparing dinner. Already starting to cook were some of the Seirin members, Mitobe, Izuki and Hyuga. Riko snatched an apron that hung from a wall and hastily tied it.

"Well, time to start cooking!" she enthusiastically shouted. The boys halted her.

"N-n-no, no, no it's okay we got it!" Izuki assured.

"Hmmm… don't be silly I need to make the food for you guys." She protested. Hyuga decided to change subjects, hoping that would keep her preoccupied.

"So, um, where's Makoto?" he enquired.

"Ah, she's calling Kagami-kun so he can say goodnight." Riko answered playfully. "You know, I wasn't really sure if things would work out. But, I listened in on some of their conversation; they sounded really adorable. I think things between them might actually blossom into something beautiful."

"You really think so?" Hyuga asked. She nodded.

"Yup." She answered plainly. "Anyways better start dinner!"

_Crap it didn't work!_

###

I leaned against a wall in a dim lighted hallway. I still felt embarrassed about my relationship with Kagami. Even though our conversation was pretty normal, I was grateful to hear him again.

"Geez, my mom was bugging me to tell her everything I know about you, it was pretty annoying."

I chuckled.

"Believe me, when all five of my older siblings find out about you… well let's hope they'll be merciful." I joked. We laughed together.

"Are those Kiseki bastards giving you any trouble?" he asked.

"Kinda, but it's being taken care of." I assured him.

"I should be coming home by the time training camp is over 'kay."

"Okay, well, by Kagami."

"Talk to you later."

#

Once her much needed conversation with Kagami was finally done, Kotone went into the kitchen and try to prevent Riko from creating a disaster. The rest of the teams started heading into the cafeteria.

"Neh Makoto." She heard Takao call as he entered the kitchen. "Have you seen Shin-chan?"

"Midorima? He's with the others I think." She replied.

"Ah, he can be so mean." Takao complained.

All of the sudden there was a loud commotion going on. Kise and Ryu ran into the cafeteria and darted into the kitchen, finally halting and catching their breaths.

"You know I'm actually glad you talked me into doing this prank." Ryu said to Kise.

"Kise you idiot! This was you're idea?!" they heard Midorima shout. He came into the kitchen dripping wet and wearing only a towel around him. Takao started laughing uncontrollably.

"What the hell?! Hahahahaha! My God Shin-chan didn't know you were so bold." He taunted.

"Shut up Takao. Those bastards stole all my clothes while I was washing up." Midorima explained.

"S-still you need to make yourself more decent than that." said Riko, who was not trying to look.

"You have to admit we got you good!" Kise bantered. Midorima snatched him by the shirt front and shook him.

"You dumbass!" he cursed. Kise tried to pry off his fingers. When he did that Midorima used his other hand but… unfortunately his towel dropped, exposing whatever wasn't exposed before. Takao leapt into action.

"Don't worry I got you!" he yelled, grabbing the towel and wrapping it back around his friend, just in time.

Riko glanced over at Kotone, shivering and whose face was all red with embarrassment.

"U-um, Makoto-kun?" She asked. With no warning Kotone lost all control of her body and fell backwards, fainting.

"Eh?! Makoto!" Hyuga yelled, catching her before she could hit the floor.

"Kise-kun, I think you took your prank too far." Kuroko commented.

"S-sorry Kotonecchi." Kise apologized to her. She was hugging her knees in the corner, looking pale and scarred for life.

* * *

**Author's note: Again, sorry I'm so late! I made sure to make this chapter really funny for you guys as a treat for waiting so long. But, I'm finally back from my vacation so I'll be updating frequently again. Please review!**


	13. The Beginning of Understanding

The Beginning of Understanding

###

Finally dinner time came around. After that well… clothes malfunction (though I don't think that would be the right term for it), I really needed to take my mind off it. Unfortunately, we couldn't persuade Coach out of preparing food for us, so we had to suck it up and eat it. However, Hyuga did manage to talk her into cooking something she could make decent; curry.

The Kiseki needlessly argued about who was to sit next to me. It pissed me off a lot. As they continued to prattle on I lost it.

"Will you all just shut up?!" I yelled, kicking them all in the face.

"M-Makoto-kun, why did you hit me also?" Kuroko asked, holding his reddened cheek bruised cheek.

"S-sorry, I didn't see you." I apologized. It's your fault for being so damn invisible.

All of us sat down at the table, feeling a little uneasy because we didn't know what was going to happen when we took a bite. While we all hesitated, Ryu went ahead and ate.

"Ah, it's not that bad." He informed. Our eyes went wide in shock.

"R-really Toshiyuki?" Izuki asked, sounding doubtful.

"Are you sure?" I questioned him. He picked up another spoonful.

"Here Koto-chan, try." He said. I willingly opened my mouth and he fed me the curry. I was surprised. It actually tasted fine.

"Wow Coach, sorry we doubted you." I told her. Triumphantly, she held her head up high and smirked.

"Hmph, told you so!" she retorted. "Oh, but isn't it spicy? I put a bit of chili powder in it."

"It isn't spicy at all." Hyuga replied. I glanced back at Ryu, whose face was burning bright red. I raised a brow.

"Ryu…?" I began. Out of nowhere there was a stinging, fiery sensation running up my throat. Everyone else turned the same bold reddish color.

"…" we held it in for a while.

"IT'S TOO SPICY!" we all yelled. The other teams who were in the cafeteria with us, shot strange looks at us.

"Dammit Coach! What the hell did you put?!" Izuki demanded.

"Huh, just chili powder." Riko answered simply.

"How much did you put in it?!" cried Koganei.

"Several tablespoons I think." She replied.

"Several!" shouted Hyuga.

My hand shook as I tried to swallow water. As I gulped down all my water, I glanced over at Kuroko who was just sitting there.

"Huh, Kuroko, how come you're not all panicky?" I asked in a winded breath.

"I haven't eaten it yet. Good thing I didn't eat it too." He said straightforwardly.

"You bastard!" I cursed.

"Hold on, we'll get you guys some more water." said the captain of the Shutoku team.

###

After that painful episode, dinner was settled with. Kuroko, Ryu, and I (plus the Kiseki who tagged along) sat outside on the patio. The sky was already dark and drunk with starlight. I hugged my knees as I sat. My stomach felt really queasy. Ignoring it, I turned to Ryu.

"So how was your time in the bath with them?" I asked him. "They didn't give you too much trouble did they?"

He smiled sweetly and scratched the back of his head.

"On the contrary I was the one who bothered them." he said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Sorry if you heard a lot of commotion going on at our side. I dragged Akashi into the pool and I started sobbing when they told me a few stories about their past."

Ah, so he heard the same heartstring tugging story Kuroko told me. Damn it, my stomach is really acting up. I cringed and curled up into a small ball.

"Kotonecchi are you okay?" Kise asked me.

"J-just a little stomach ache, but I'm fine." I assured.

"You don't look fine to me." Akashi said. I frowned at him.

"I think there's some medicine in medical kit we brought." Midorima informed. "C'mon."

"Okay." I said getting up.

"Makoto-kun." Kuroko halted, grabbing me by the arm.

"Yeah?"

"Please keep the door open."

Midorima glowered at him.

"Get your head out of the gutter you idiot!" he berated.

"It's just a precaution Midorima-san." Ryu said. "Plus I don't trust you to be alone in a room with, four eyes. Then again I don't trust any of you guys."

"Eh?! But I thought we were friends now." Interjected Kise.

"Are you still mad at us about trying to castrate you?" Aomine asked. Ryu's smile seemed innocent enough.

"No, it's just that I don't show leniency to guys that might try to pull something on my sweet little sister." He explained in a contrasting cruel tone.

"Toshi-chin is mean, keeping her all to himself." Murasakibara whined childishly.

Yeah, there are times where I'm kinda scared of Ryu's overprotective attitude.

###

I stood idly in the room the Shutoku team shared. Midorima fumbled around in a bag and handed me a bottle of medicine.

"Here."

"Thanks." I said, pouring a small amount of the medicinal syrup into the cap and swallowed.

"Oh, and water too." He handed me an unopened water bottle. "Feeling better?"

I swallowed some water and nodded.

"Yeah a bit."

"You can take one of the futons if you want. Lying down should make you feel better."

I took up his offer and lied on my back on the soft futon, resting comfortably. As I stared blankly at the ceiling, I started drifting off to a sea of thoughts, unconsciously voicing them aloud.

"You guys are all horrible."

"Huh?"

"Making me try to betray Kagami, just because you guys are jealous that he beated you guys at something. Horrible you guys are all just horrible." I repeated softly. From the corner of my eye I saw that Midorima was frustrated, scornfully glaring at me.

"Oi, look, it's not my fault you had that stupid dream—"

I cut him off short and continued, fighting not to sob.

"I bet you guys don't even like me a little. I'm a good for nothing crybaby that always needs help for everything. All of you make fun of me for being weak in basketball, of course you guys don't like me at all—"out of nowhere Midorima nearly pounced on me. His emerald eyes stared down at me in anger.

"H-hey what're you…?"

"That's not true. You've proved yourself that you can manage to play decently so stop saying all that negative shit because it's not true." He scolded. His voice lowered and his tone more sympathetic. "And if you're truly in love with Kagami, I understand your feelings." I froze, my cheeks a flustered shade of pink.

"M-Midorima…" I muttered softly, not knowing what else to say. Before I could speak some people barged into the door.

"Neh Kotonecchi, are you in here?" I heard Kise ask. He and the lot of them showed up at a bad moment.

"Gyaaah! Midorimacchi, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Wow, didn't think you had it in you." Aomine commented.

"I knew Midorima was a pervert deep down." Kuroko said.

"I am not!" He yelled.

"Oi Toshiyuki-senpai. Why don't we call it truce and punish Shintaro together?" Akashi asked deviously.

"Sounds good to me." Ryu replied in a dark tone. Murasakibara and Aomine held them back.

"Run Mido-chin!"

"I'm so angry with you right now, but I don't think I can bare seeing Akashi and Toshiyuki slaughter you."

**Author's note: I've been feeling so sluggish lately, I apologize for that. Anyways, please comment, I'd love to hear your feedback!**


	14. Some Unspoken Feelings

Some Unspoken Feelings

That Are Better Left Unsaid

The guys really have bad timing for everything. A little while earlier, while Akashi and Ryu were held back for a few seconds, Midorima managed to escape. I idly walked outside in the crisp, cool night air. The way Midorima looked at me when he was talking about my feelings for Kagami, made me feel really strange. That gaze was a mixture of seriousness and a gleam of something else. Perhaps he… n-no way, I can't start thinking about things like that again. The last thing I want right now is more of this mushy love shit. I'm with Kagami now; shouldn't I be satisfied with just that?

As I continued to stroll by, out of nowhere I felt something tightly seize me by the wrist. In a flash I was pulled to the ground and a hand covered my mouth.

"Shhhh." Someone said. I discovered the one who grabbed me was Midorima. He released me and we sat together, concealed by the thick leafy brush.

"What the hell are you doing?" I questioned in a whisper. Midorima glanced back over his shoulder, looking out for someone.

"Akashi and your friend Toshiyuki-senpai almost got me last time. I'm hiding out here until things clear up." He explained. "Have you seen any of them?"

"They stopped inside for a moment to look for Akashi's scissors." I told (and I wasn't joking about Akashi, that's the scary part). He let out a sigh.

"Looks like he's pretty mad."

"Yeah." I muttered out simply. "Neh, Midorima. What did you mean back there?" I asked nervously. He shot me a puzzled look.

"Huh?"

"W-when you said you understood, about me liking Kagami that is." I replied. "What did you mean by that?"

"It means what it means. I don't see what you're confused about." he said. I felt my cheeks starting to burn. I turned my head to avoid him seeing my flustered mien.

"I-it's just that…" my words faded.

"There's always some form of competition in the world. That's all it was. Like the rest of them I was a _bit_ jealous of Kagami beating us. Don't get any ideas." He responded cynically. I clenched my fists, and my face flushed pink with embarrassment. For some reason, I kinda felt disappointed when he told me this, but at least this put my mind at some ease. I smiled meagerly at him.

"Y-you're right. Oh, and thank you for the kind words earlier; I appreciate it." I thanked. He scowled, his light skin turning blossom pink.

"I-it's not like it meant anything." He stuttered.

"Yeah." I uttered simply in response, staring down at the ground.

"K-Kotone." He whispered nervously. I looked up. Suddenly he scooted closer to me. Closer and closer, little by little, until we were only an inch away from each other. Our lips nearly grazed against each other. My face burned hot, and my heart was almost jumping out of my chest.

"M-Midorima what're you—"I then stopped myself. I heard soft footsteps and some people talking. The voices sounded pretty familiar.

"Oi Akacchi, Toshiyuki-senpai, don't do anything crazy!" I heard Kise yell. I halted Midorima from getting any closer by pouncing on him.

"H-hey, what the hell…?" I slapped a hand over his mouth and stared at him austerely.

"Shhhh." I hushed. Stealthily, I pushed away some brush, peeking out to see exactly where they were.

"I don't see him anywhere." Ryu replied to Akashi.

"Then we should check the front of the inn instead."

With that the two dashed back into the house. I let out a sigh of relief and got off of Midorima.

"Phew, that was a close one." I whispered. "Well, I better be going now."

I got up but then felt Midorima's clammy hand grab me by mine.

"W-wait."

I stared at him.

"What?"

His cheeks were a rosy color.

"Never mind, it's not important anyways."

"Alright then." I said, getting up from the leafy bushes.

###

I wonder what that was all about. He was acting really strange, especially when he leaned in close. I thought he was gonna kiss me or something like that. I dusted off the dirt and tiny leaves that clung to my clothes and hair from earlier. As I headed back inside, I saw Kise walking my way.

"Evening, Kotonecchi." He greeted.

"Hi." I greeted simply. "So where's Akashi and Ryu?"

"There still on a manhunt for Midorimacchi." He replied with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes.

"Geez, those guys sure are persistent." I commented.

"Oh Kotonecchi, can I talk to you for a bit?" he requested. I started walking along with him, getting away from where the others were.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"If you're wondering, Midorima didn't try anything on me earlier." I said jokingly. He laughed.

"Funny, but no; I wanted to ask if you're really certain." He began in a serious tone that contrasted with his meager smile. I raised a brow.

"Certain about what?"

"About you and Kagamicchi; are you sure you're happy with him?" he enquired. With gritted teeth I glowered at him.

"Of course I am! I really like Kagami okay?!" I shouted, feeling frustrated.

"Oi, oi, no need to be so mad. I just asked because it seemed strange to me." he said.

"Why would it seem strange?" I questioned.

"Well, a guy like Kagami who's just a basketball idiot managed to get a girlfriend; doesn't seem logical if you really think about it."

"Kagami isn't an idiot." I defended (okay maybe he's a bit of an idiot, but c'mon this is my guy I'm talking about). "And why're you so jealous. You're a model that has tons of fans. A guy like you could get any girl he wanted."

"Thanks for the compliment but I don't like to lose. I know it sounds a little conceited, but I've never lost when it comes to girls. That's why I think you're interesting, Kotonecchi."

"Interesting, huh?"

"Yeah, and that's why…" his words faded off. Next thing I knew after I blinked was my back at a wall and being trapped between it and Kise. He cupped my chin, bringing my head up to meet him in his gleaming amber colored eyes.

"I wanna see if I could make you reconsider your choice."

My body started to shudder.

"W-what do you mean by that?" I questioned shakily. All of the sudden I felt his lips brush against my reddening cheeks slowly. I let out a gasp and he chuckled, amused by my reactions. I didn't know that dark side of him in my dream was actually true! I shut my scared eyes tightly. My limbs wouldn't respond to me when I wanted to run and escape. After a few moments, I kept my eyes closed. Instead of my lips like he was aiming for, he brushed my bangs away and kissed my forehead, then admitted defeat.

"I guess Kagami wins. I'll let you off with just that, Kotonecchi. But if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." he said with a wink, then walking away with a simple good night. Phew, why do boys have to be so weird sometimes?

#

"Goodnight, Kotonecchi."

"N-night." She stuttered in response, fluster blush filling her cheeks. Kise strolled nonchalantly away. Kise died to kiss her on the spot but when she had boldly defended Kagami, and was scared by his advances he knew then that he had lost. He had her right where he wanted her yet still he was too much of a coward to confess clearly. She thought that none of them actually like her at all, but she was wrong.


	15. Unspoken Feelings omake

Unspoken Feelings

That Are Better left Unsaid: Omake!

#

When he assumed that Ryu and Akashi had given up on their manhunt for him, Midorima stealthily headed back inside. However, even though he was safe inside, he didn't rest. Once he was in the bedroom Takao tried to pry into him, questioning why he was found supposedly pouncing on Kotone. Midorima slipped out of his sweatpants and shirt, changed into a cotton tee and shorts with a sigh.

"I was just trying to talk some sense into her." he replied curtly.

"Ah, so you tried to make her choose you, huh?" Takao poked fun at. Midorima's cheeks filled with a rosy color.

"O-of course not you idiot; don't be stupid." He responded.

"Pfft, what a tsundere." Takao muttered.

"What was that?" he questioned.

"Nothing, nothing; so just what did you say to her?"

"That fool was having self-esteem issues so I just tried to knock some sense into her." Midorima answered. Takao broke into a big smile.

"So you do love her!" he loudly proclaimed. Again the blush returned.

"No I'm not. And don't say that in a loud voice!" he hissed at. Takao chuckled.

"You should've confessed to her. It's really obvious."

"For the last time there's nothing special between us. How would it even work anyways? From the first day we met we instantly disliked each other. We have different views in basketball and our constellations don't pair up right; Sagittarius and Cancer isn't a good match. And furthermore—"he paused for a second when he saw Takao fake sleeping. "Oi Takao, are even listening?"

He jittered and his eyes fluttered open again.

"Sorry, Shin-chan talks too much some times." He said groggily, rubbing his lidded eyes. Midorima clenched his fists, itching to punch Takao in the face.

"Listen Shin-chan. It's just way too clear to see that you like her."

"Oh really? Back up your theory then."

"You blush and get nervous when she acts nice to you. The more you deny it, the more obvious it is. You act nice to her; complimenting her and being kind like you did earlier this evening." He listed. "Now, if you don't admit it, in five seconds I'm gonna start running around screaming, "Shin-chan loves Kotone!"

"You wouldn't dare…" he growled out. Takao continued counting tortuously slow.

"Three, two…"

"I'm warning you—"

"One, zero… Shin-chaaaan loves Kotone!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, sprinting crazily around the room.

"You dumbass!" Midorima cursed as he tried to snatch Takao. He dodged every time Midorima reached his hand out to grab him. He continued shouting loudly.

"Shin-chan's in love! Shin-chan's in love! Shin-chan's in love!" he chanted over and over.

"Just shut the hell up, both of you!" Miyaji suddenly screamed, hurling pillows at them so fast they were like bullets, knocking them down. He stormed into the room, picked up the two boys who lied forlorn, and throttled them.

"Listen hear you idiots." He began with a deadly glare. "You guys are too fucking loud. Takao, stop teasing Midorima. It's funny but it gets old. And Midorima you are in love with that girl from Seirin. You are a hopeless, idiotic romantic."

Midorima sat there, bewildered that his senpai actually believed that he was infatuated with Kotone. Takao grinned triumphantly.

"See, told you I'm right." He whispered to him.

"Shut it."


	16. A Little Lovesick

A Little Lovesick

#

As soon as their summer training had finished, Kotone immediately got sick due to overexerting herself during the exercise process. Since Kagami came back from the States, he decided to go pay his girlfriend (he was still not used to that word) a visit and spend some private time. He tried to deter Kuroko from tagging along with him, but he said that the teacher had asked him to deliver Kotone's homework. Then Ryu came along, saying that he was asked by her siblings to babysit her while they had practice. Kagami saw nothing he could do. Then he really got ticked off when the five Kiseki confronted them, wanting to see Kotone too; apparently, Kuroko texted Kise what they were doing and the info spreaded around. So, instead of one visitor, Kotone's sister, Okamine, opened the door to nine teenage boys. She stood at the door with a gawk.

"Uh, are you all here to see Koto-chan?" she asked. They all nodded. Her confusion melted. "Well good, 'cause I'm gonna warn you now she's a handful when she's sick."

Suddenly, they heard thumping noises and then something plopping slowly down the stairs, step by step. It was Kotone; her face rosy red, eyes gleaming and herself curled in a ball and wrapped in a blanket, looking smaller and more fragile than usual. She tumbled all the way down to the floor.

"Onee-saaaan, where're you goin'?" She asked with a little sniffle.

"I'm gonna go to work." She replied. Out of nowhere Kotone grabbed her sister's leg and held on tight, rubbing her cheek against her calf.

"But, Onee-san I'll miss chu." She garbled. Her oldest sister pried her fingers away.

"Don't worry, your friends came to keep you company." She assured with a smile. Kotone let go and looked up at them with an innocent stare.

"Okay, see ya guys!" Okamine yelled as she sped out the door. "Good luck!"

The nine boys were bewildered as they stood idly.

"Good luck?" Kise repeated.

"I wonder what she meant by that." Murasakibara said. Kuroko then returned his attention back to Kotone.

"Makoto-kun, you shouldn't be out of bed right now, you'll get sicker." He scolded. With eyes half lidded and glistening, she made a meager smile and extended both arms out.

"Kuroko-kun, can I have a hug?" she requested straightforwardly in a soft tone. The boys stood back and gasped at her words.

"K-K-Kotonecchi, did you just ask Kurokocchi for a hug?" Kise asked. She sluggishly nodded.

"What is wrong with you?" Midorima questioned.

"Don't worry; she gets like this when she has a fever." Ryu explained, and then gestured to Kotone to go to him.

"Neh, Koto-chan, come here to Ryu-nii I'll carry you back to your room."

She started fussing as soon as he picked her up.

"But Ryu-nii I'm not sleepy!"

Ryu tried to keep a tight grip on her.

"Now, now, be a good girl." he tried to sooth. Kotone twisted her body around and managed to slip out of his arms. She got on her knees and embraced him, nuzzling onto his abdomen.

"Pretty pleeease Onii-tan?" she asked sweetly, staring up at him with her darling brown eyes. Ryu shuddered with a flustered face.

"O-okay; since you said please I guess." He stuttered. "But at least stay in your room for a bit. We'll make you something to eat and get you later, 'kay?"

She puffed her cheeks slightly and pouted.

"I wanna carry." She demanded childishly.

"I'll carry you Ko-chin." Murasakibara offered.

"Wait, I wanted to carry Kotonecchi!" Kise griped.

"Too late." Murasakibara teased, picking up Kotone.

#

Kagami and Ryu were in the kitchen, preparing some food for themselves and Kotone.

"Neh, Toshiyuki-senpai, how come Makoto was acting like that?" Kagami asked as he chopped some vegetables. Ryu paused and raised a brow.

"Act like what?"

"You know when we were at the door; she was acting r-really cute." He admitted. Ryu chuckled.

"Oh that; well it's kinda hard to explain. You see, when she gets a bad fever her body temperature rises and apparently the heat goes to her head. For some reason this activates some sudden and strong libido. She seems pretty mild today, so hopefully we won't have to face that side of her."

"Whoa really?" exclaimed Aomine who lazed on the couch in the living room with Kuroko and Akashi. "It's like she has separate personalities."

"Kagami-kun, you look confused." Kuroko noted.

"Uh, yeah. Senpai what's a libido?" Kagami asked. Ryu's face burned with embarrassment.

"Y-you don't know what that word means?"

Kagami shook his head.

"I-it's a natural instinct for when a person gets aroused." He answered. Kagami tilted his head and gawked still.

"Aroused?" he repeated.

"What the hell?! How can you not understand any of this?! What are you, some freakin' angel?!" Ryu yelled, slamming his face comically onto the countertop.

"Are you really that innocent, or are you just too stupid?" Aomine teased with a laugh.

"Kagami-kun is pure." Kuroko muttered.

"To be honest I think that suits him perfectly." Akashi added.

Out of nowhere they heard a blood curdling scream emit from the other room. Ryu let out a soft chuckle.

"Looks like it started." He said to himself.

"Toshiyuki-senpai, we have a problem!" Kise yelled. He and Murasakibara came down the stairs, with Midorima carrying Kotone on his back shortly after them.

"We were just playing with Ko-chin and then she just clung onto Mido-chin." Murasakibara explained. Midorima squirmed around and yelled again.

"Gyaaah! I think she's nibbling my neck. M-Makoto stop that!" he pleaded.

"Eh, it looks more like kissing to me." Kise mentioned. Akashi twitched with jealousy.

"Do you really like Shintaro that much?" he questioned. Kotone stopped planting kisses for a short second and stared blankly. Then, in a flash she skipped from Midorima to Kagami. She leapt and wrapped her arms and legs around him for a tight embrace, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Taiga!" she exclaimed with glee. Kagami's body suddenly froze.

"M-Makoto, why are you calling me by first name?" he asked nervously. She ignored his question and kissed his blushing cheek.

"I missed you, Taiga. Taiga missed Koto-tan too, right?" she asked, gazing at him with loving puppy eyes.

"O-of course I missed you." He replied. She giggled and snuggled her cheek into the crook of his neck.

"I like everybody but Taiga is my favorite!" she proclaimed as if she was talking about toys.

"C-c-can someone take her off me, please?" he stuttered. Ryu tried to pry Kotone's fingers off of Kagami's shirt but she wouldn't.

"No! I wanna stay here with Taiga-chan!" she refused. Kagami nearly lost it when he added –chan to his name.

"Here, let me try handling her." Akashi suggested. Kotone gaped at Akashi.

"Kotone, get off Taiga and go back to bed. It's not good for you if you stay out here." He chided.

"No." she said with a pout. Angrily, Akashi tore Kotone away from Kagami and held her by the cheeks.

"Now Kotone—"he paused. She turned her head and wasn't listening. He turned her face so she would look.

"Look at people in the eye when their talking to you." He told. When he began speaking again, she turned her head away. He turned her face again.

"Kotone, you're really ticking me off—"again she looked away. Akashi lost it and hit her on the head with a pocketbook Kuroko was reading.

"Owie~" Kotone whined.

"I don't like children who misbehave."

"But, Ko-chin isn't a child though." Murasakibara quietly corrected.

#

Kotone went back to her room like she was told to, but since no one agreed to keep an eye on her, she stealthily sneaked out. With her blanket wrapped around her, she crawled on the floor and peeked out the kitchen door. Nobody was there except for Kagami, who was busy cooking. She smirked; target acquired. Quietly, she creeped still low on the floor, then stood up and wrapped her arms around him. He shuddered, startled.

"M-M-Makoto?" he asked, scared to turn around. She caressed her cheek against his back with a wistful smile.

"Hmmmm, Taiga-chaaaan." She moaned sweetly into his shirt. He could feel the heat of her breath through the fabric.

"Um, uh, is there something you needed?" he asked. Sweat dripped down his rosy face as he shivered in fright, feeling her hands knead his chest in slow gentle circles. She shook her head.

"No, not really; I just suddenly wanted to touch Taiga really badly." She sighed fervidly. Kagami dared to turn around.

"L-listen Makoto—"he froze. She looked way too tempting. Her face was flushed a blossom pink and there was a wanton gleam in her eyes. Even when he turned around she was still holding on tightly; her cheek against his collar bone and her chest pressing up against his own.

"What is it?" she asked.

"N-nothing." He assured. She leered at him.

"Neh Taiga you feel really nice. Do you wanna touch Koto-tan too?" She enticed with lust in her soft voice. His face was practically burning red. With all his might he got out of Kotone's grasp and ran out the door.

"Kagami-kun, where're you going?" Kuroko asked, hearing his loud scream of terror from the kitchen.

"I'm just gonna go for a jog!" he shouted in reply.

They realized soon why he had acted like that. Then they took this mental note.

Note to self: Keep Kotone away from innocent Kagami while she is sick.


	17. A Little Lovesick pt 2

A Little Lovesick pt. 2

After a _very_ long jog, Kagami finally returned and took a cold shower once Kotone was forced upstairs by Aomine and Kise. They tried to tuck her into bed, but she kept escaping. She'd kick the blankets away, throw pillows at them and sprint around the room. No matter how hard they tried to wrestle her into bed it didn't work. Five minutes past and they were already tired.

"I don't wanna, don't wanna!" she yelled, jumping up and down like a child that didn't want to sleep. Kise let out a distressed sigh then clasped his hands together.

"PLEASE! Please Kotonecchi just go to sleep!" he begged desperately. She folded her arms.

"No." she refused adamantly. "I wanna play first."

"Fine, what do you wanna play?" asked an annoyed Aomine.

"I wanna play house."

"Sure, that seems okay." Kise said. "Let's see. What do you wanna be?"

"Mama!" she replied.

"Okay, so I'll be Daddy, and Aominecchi can be the pet."

"Hey I never agreed to that!" he yelled.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Kotone exclaimed. She then petted Aomine's head and gently stroked under his chin. "Aomine will be a kitty."

"I'm not gonna be a stupid cat!" he refused. The two ignored him and went straight to playing. Kise pretended to open a door like he just came back from work.

"Kotonecchi, I'm home." He announced. She knelt on the floor and beamed a radiant smile.

"Welcome home!" she greeted warmly. All of the sudden, she seized Kise by the shirt front and dragged him down to the floor with force.

"Eh?! K-Kotonecchi what the hell—"

"Daddy wants _me_, right?" she asked with a sweet look as she continued to grope him all over, making Kise freeze with delight and terror.

"B-but you're supposed to ask me what I want first." He stuttered. "You know: dinner, bath, or you. Nnn aaaah! W-where are you touching?!" he screamed.

"Don't have to ask; whether it's a bath or dinner, Daddy's gonna have Koto-tan either way!" she shouted, continuing to nibble, lick, and caress here and there.

"K-Kotonecchi, please stop! And why are you calling me that?!"

She giggled wickedly.

"I want to make lots of babies with Kise! Then you'll really be Daddy!" she proclaimed loudly, still ecstatically giggling and picking at his clothes. His face burned bright red.

"Ah! W-wait Kotonecchi, we're just playing remember?! Please stop! I'm not ready for this!" he cried, panic-stricken. Kise turned to Aomine, who was just sitting there snickering at the situation.

"Oi Aominecchi, don't just sit there and laugh! Help me already!" he shouted, trying to push Kotone off him.

"Sorry, but I'm just a cat see, mew. I can't really help you, Daddy." He taunted. "So might as well have fun with Mommy."

"Grrr, Aominecchi's the worst!" Kise cursed. He shivered frightfully when he felt her violently tear off his black tie and rip open his collar shirt. She licked her lips and started feeling around his chest. She leaned in close and let her hot breath run against his skin.

"Kise-kun, tell me where it feels good." She whispered yearningly into his ear, her hands moving dangerously low. Kise started bawling anxiously.

"Aominecchi, please!" he begged. Aomine let out a chuckle.

"Alright, alright." He muttered, prying Kotone off of him. Kise sat up and inhaled deeply, shivering relentlessly. Aomine gawked.

"Um, are you gonna be okay?" he asked. His face was still flushed pink.

"Y-y-you know Aominecchi it wasn't really that bad…" his words trailed off after that. He shakily picked himself up and opened the door. "I need a shower. Oi, Kagamicchi get out of the bathroom!" he yelled, storming out the door.

"W-wait, you can't just leave me with her!" Aomine objected.

"Too bad!" Kise shouted, slamming the door close. The two were silent as they heard Kise fighting Kagami out of the shower. Aomine let out a sigh, then knelt down to meet Kotone at eye level.

"Geez, what the hell am I gonna do with you?" he muttered to himself. Out of nowhere she planted her hand on his head, pulling on his short dark blue hair. Then her face lit up with a big smile.

"Wow! I thought Aomine's hair would be stiff and spiky but it's really soft!" she said with glee. Aomine blushed a bit as she continued to dishevel his hair enthusiastically.

"Ha! This is so fun!" she exclaimed, obviously having fun messing up his hair.

"Yeah, yeah it's fun, now stop touching me." Aomine griped, swatting away her hand. He lifted her up and dropped her back on her bed. He palmed his head.

"Listen, don't give me trouble while I'm watching you 'kay…" his words were cut short when he saw her undoing the buttons of her cotton collared shirt.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Huh, what does it look like?" she retorted, still loosening up her shirt. He grabbed her by the wrist.

"Don't do that." He told.

"But it's hot." She whined. She shooed his hand away and kicked away the blankets. _What the hell is she doing? _Aomine asked himself. To him, it looked like she was trying to tempt him. It really did. Her vanilla skin was airbrushed with a warm color of rose, tiny beads of sweat trickling down her forehead. Her pajama shorts exposed her slender legs and her cleavage peaked out of her half-unbutton shirt.

He almost couldn't help himself, but then he remembered the wrath Ryu and Akashi unleashed onto Midorima. Quickly, he threw several blankets over her and tucked her in so tight that she couldn't break free.

"Oi, let me out of here you bastard!" she yelled, rolling and squirming around.

"Sorry." He said mockingly. Kotone panted heavily, weary from struggling. For a few moments she was idle. Then she turned on her side, and stared up at Aomine with a sweet, wanton gleam in her eyes.

"Please let me out… Dai-chan." She moaned softly in a blissful tone. Aomine flinched, taken back by how adorable she could be. Once his guard was down, Kotone managed to loosen the tight tuck and break free. She sprang up in triumph, but her legs felt wobbly and gave in. Aomine quickly caught her before she could hit the floor. She let out short rapid breaths, her face still flushed. She gazed at him with pitiful sparkling eyes.

"Dai-chan, can you please take off my clothes?" she requested in a hushed voice. Aomine blushed with a disappointed expression. _Of all times she had to ask… _he thought sadly. Again she begged.

"Please Dai-chan, it's hot, please take it off."

He smirked.

"Sorry sweetie, no can do."

"Meanie." She griped with a pout. Her eyes started fluttering slowly, signaling that she was soon going to sleep. Her head plopped down onto the pillow, her eyes fully closed.

"Heh, goodnight princess." Aomine muttered quietly, then leaving.

#

Even though she was able to sleep, that nap was unfortunately short lived. After dinner, Ryu asked Kagami to give Kotone her medicine while he washed the dishes. He was reluctant to do so, however. Especially since she molested him. He took the bottle of medicine and trekked towards her bedroom, his legs trembling.

"M-Makoto." He stuttered. She rolled out of bed, herself wrapped in the blankets.

"Hmmm?" she hummed, gawking at him.

"You need to take your medicine." He told. Her expression suddenly looked pale.

"C-can I take it later?"

"But you've already eaten dinner; you need to take it now."

"But I don't like syrup medicine. Please can I not take it." she whined.

"Don't be such a baby." He said, walking over with the spoon and medicine. She quickly leapt up and bolted for the door, the blankets covering her head.

"No I don't wanna—"she yelled and then slammed into the door. Kagami twitched, annoyed. He picked her up and settled her back on the bed.

"Okay, since you're not gonna take it easily, I'm gonna have to force you." He told. She blinked, confused as he took a tablespoon of medicine into his own mouth.

"Taiga, what're you—"

Kagami caught her by the lips and forced her to lie down. Kotone blushed at the sudden kiss. She felt his tongue graze against her lips, trying to compel her to open her mouth. Then she realized what he was doing. She kept her mouth shut and tried pushing him away, but with one swift move he caught both wrists and pinned them down. With the other, he cupped her cheek to keep her head still. Her maw finally opened and the cherry syrup slowly dripped from Kagami's mouth into hers. The medicine burned her throat as it tortuously streamed down and it didn't help when his tongue was pushing against hers. Kagami's face was a flustered red. This was not how he expected his first kiss with Kotone to turn out like, but he kinda liked it. Besides the horrible medicine taste, the feel of her mouth was nice. Once he heard the swallowing sounds he finally pulled away, a string of saliva between them. Both of their faces were moist with sweat and flushed a sweet pinkish red of embarrassment and pleasure as they panted heavily and somewhat lewdly.

"W-what the hell was that for?!" she screamed. "It tasted horrible and it really hurt!"

He grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, but you took it." he said, patting her head. She then rested her head against his chest and hugged him.

"Taiga."

"Yeah."

"Please sleep with me." she requested politely. Kagami was about to object, but she was already fast asleep in his arms. He smiled, kissed her forehead, and rested with her.

#

The rest of the boys entered Kotone's room to see how she was doing. They were surprised when they found her snuggling in bed with Kagami. They were too exhausted to be angry or excited. Except for Kuroko, who was busy stealing snapshots of the sweet moment with his phone.

"Kuroko don't do that, it's weird." Midorima said.

"Sorry, but this is too cute. I need to capture this." He replied.

Shortly after that, the tired boys collapsed onto the floor, resting comfortably all together.

**Author's notes: And hopefully Kotone's parents wouldn't walk into her bedroom and find her with nine other guys XD**


	18. Sweet and Innocent Love

Sweet and Innocent Love

###

Ugh, just how sick was I? I couldn't remember what I did while I was sick (I never do). I usually don't care but this time I wanted to know; especially when I woke up with Kagami in my bed beside me, and eight other boys passed out on my bedroom floor. I went back to school and it was lunch time now. I tried to ask Kuroko and Kagami what had happened to me.

"Um…" Kagami muttered, his face flushed red. Why is he acting so flustered?

"You're better off not knowing, Makoto-kun." Kuroko told in a sickly tone. I raised a brow.

"Why?"

"You're just better off not knowing." He refused adamantly. Okay… their both acting weird. They quickly changed subjects.

"Well, glad your back. And I'm also glad we finally have a break from conditionings." Kagami said. Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Now that Kagami is back, and that we don't have practice, maybe we can finally spend time together.

"Neh Kagami, since there's finally some time off you wanna go somewhere after school?" I asked. He looked at me with nervous eyes and blushing cheeks.

"W-well, uh…" he stuttered, then Kuroko slapped a hand over his mouth, silencing him instantly.

"He'd love to." Kuroko advocated. I blinked blankly, not understanding why they were acting so strangely. I shrugged my shoulders anyways.

"Okay, that's good." I said, getting up to throw some crumpled paper away.

#

Once Kotone walked away, Kagami snatched Kuroko by his shirt front, glaring at him furiously.

"Oi, what the hell did you just do?!" he growled.

"But Kagami-kun, I thought you love Makoto-kun now. Why're you acting so shy around her?"

"I-it's just that I'm a little unnerved from yesterday." He replied coyly.

"Oh, you mean when she molested you." Kuroko retorted. Kagami shook him a bit.

"Bastard, don't say stuff like that so casually!"

"Still, that was when she was sick; you should be able to love her unconditionally."

"I do, it's just that… the way she was makes me feel really weird. I can't stop sweating, panting or my heart beating. It's just really weird." Kagami responded nervously. Kuroko stared at him with his big blue eyes twinkling.

"Eh, why're you looking at me like that?" he questioned.

"Kagami-kun is really pure." He uttered impassively. "It's cute. Actually it's amazing. I thought a person like you would be a pervert."

He glowered at him and finally released his grasp on his shirt.

"Tch, I hate you." He growled.

"I know you don't." Kuroko said teasingly. "Also, you are going with Makoto-kun afterschool, right?"

"Y-yeah, I guess so; I can't just blow her off."

"I think I should help you." Kuroko advised. Kagami scoffed.

"You?"

Kuroko frowned, a little irritated.

"You've never been on a date yourself, Kagami-kun." He shot back.

"Pfft, I'll be fine." Kagami assured.

#

After school was over I waited for Kagami outside the gate. Once he got his stuff together we walked off.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked him.

"Let's stop at my place real quick. I'll get a basketball and we can play." he suggested. I frowned a bit.

"Um, Kagami, can we do something other than playing basketball?" I requested. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Huh, why not? I thought you liked playing one-on-ones with me."

"Yeah, but it gets a little boring. I mean, especially since we're kinda d-dating now, right?"

"Okay then, what do you suggest?"

I pondered for a bit. Besides all of the otome games I've played, I've never been on a real date before (wow does that sound sad).

"Let's go to the arcade, I guess." I said.

"Alright."

We started strolling and my mind became lost in all sorts of thoughts. Neither Kagami nor I have ever dated anyone before, leaving us both clueless. Then again, I'm not the person who usually gives a shit to situations like this. Everything will go smoothly… I hope.

###

We decided to take a short stop and get a bite to eat at Maji burger. He said he'd just make it a small order to go so we'd still have lots of time at the arcade. As I waited outside I heard a soft, high-pitched mew sound coming from some low growing brush. I knelt down and pushed some leaves away. I craned my neck and discovered a tiny white and black kitten curled up in a ball. It's eyes big and bright green. A tiny spark exploded inside of me. It's so cute!

"Come here little kitty." I beckoned, extending my hand. It flinched. I made my tone softer.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. Come here sweetie." I baby talked. It reluctantly tried to crawl towards me. I beamed a smile.

"Aww, you're so adorable. Come here you kitten, I just wanna pet you for a bit."

Then from the corner of my eye I saw Kagami standing there, his face flushed a rosy hue. What the hell is he all flustered about now? I gawked at him, but then ignored it.

"Hey Kagami."

"H-hey, why are you talking like that?" he enquired.

"Oh, I found this cat under the bushes." I answered. "It's so cute, come here and see it. It's so cute!"

He grunted and knelt down beside me.

"Yeah, yeah it's cute I heard you the first time."

"Kagami, do you think you can get it?" I asked him.

"Huh, why do you want it? It's a stray, it's probably dirty."

I frowned at him.

"Bakagami! I just wanna pet it, please get it for me!" I implored. "Don't tell me you're afraid of cats too."

"Of course I'm not!" he denied. "I just don't think we should get it."

I pouted and remained silent as I sat. Kagami tried bugging me to just forget about the kitten but his words just fell upon deaf ears. I turned my head, looking to my right, so I wouldn't face him. He let out a stressed out sigh.

"Fine, if I get the stupid cat for you will you stop acting like such a brat?"

"Hmmm, maybe."

"Okay."

I watched him attempt to lure the cat. He extended his hand and the kitten nudged a bit. It still seemed pretty scared but Kagami kept quiet and it took a tiny step forward. Once it took some more steps, he scooped it up in his hand and pulled it out of the brush.

"Here you go." He said, handing me it. I gaped at him, astonished. I couldn't believe it. Then again there are a lot of things about Kagami I can't believe. A six-foot-two basketball player dumbass that's hella muscular with a six pack (n-not that I'd ever stare at him like that. Just that he always takes off his shirt when it gets too hot at practice) who's scared of dogs, and can somehow gently get a cat to like him.

I knelt there, dumbstruck, but then it wore off once he handed me the kitten. I tenderly petted its head and stroked its neck. It purred warmly. I smiled.

"Aww, you're just too cute!" I exclaimed, hugging it gently. I looked up at Kagami, who was blushing again.

"Oi, why are you blushing so much?" I questioned. He turned his head, avoiding eye contact.

"B-because, I guess, you're… sorta cute. Th-the way you were baby talking that is."

H-he heard me baby talking to the cat…? Mortified, my face flushed bright red too. I put the cat back down, then just blew up at him like dynamite.

"You bastard! You were there the whole time?! Do you know how fucking embarrassing that is?!"

And with that we started bickering, and then eventually laughing it off.


	19. Helping the Tsundere Couple

Helping the Tsundere Couple

**Author's note: T-T Waaah! I hate summer reading. I'm sorry if I'm taking too long or boring you but please have faith in me! I'll try to keep updating frequently ~ and please review; would love the feedback. ~Roriko**

**#**

After school, Kise was bugging Kuroko through the phone. He texted him, 'what're you doing, Kurokocchi?' and 'you wanna play basketball?' He briefly replied that Kagami and Kotone were on a date and that he needed to keep an eye on them. Immediately after hearing that Kise went straight to calling him.

"Kise-kun, what is it?" Kuroko enquired.

"W-wait, Kotonecchi and Kagamicchi are on a date?!" he shouted over the phone. Kuroko winced back from the receiver on his cellphone, covering his ear.

"Please don't shout, Kise-kun."

"Ah, sorry, but is that really true?" he spoke quickly. "And one-on-one basketball games together don't count."

"No, it's a _real _date. Makoto-kun asked Kagami-kun if he wanted to go to the arcade with her and he said yes." He replied, obscuring the truth just a little (Kuroko actually answered Kagami for him). Kise chuckled softly.

"Oh, so she asked him out." He muttered. "So how come you have to keep an eye on them? Are you afraid Kagamicchi might try anything or something?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Kagami-kun is an idiot." He responded simply.

"… Well, I can see why you're worried. Kurokocchi, where are you by the way."

"In town a few blocks away from the arcade."

"Stay right where you are! I'm coming there now, I wanna help them out too!" he exclaimed.

"But—"Kuroko tried to object, but Kise had soon hung up the phone.

In about ten minutes or so, Kise had shown up, with the rest of the Kiseki gang with him as well.

"Why're they all here?" Kuroko asked.

"Oh, I got so excited that I wanted to tell some people." He answered. Of all people he had to choose them, Kuroko thought.

"You guys better not try and ruin Makoto-kun's date. I'll be upset." He warned. Kise flinched; an upset Kuroko was a sight he was too afraid to ever see.

"D-don't worry about me." he stuttered. "I'm giving up on Kotonecchi. I just wanna help them out now."

Kuroko turned to the others.

"What about the rest of you?" he questioned. "What're your intentions?"

"Same thing, we don't plan on ruining Taiga's and Kotone's date." Akashi stated. "Because that fool will ruin it himself."

"Yeah, we just came for the show." Aomine interjected, and then laughed haughtily. "I can't wait to see how badly that dumbass screws up."

"Well, Oha Asa ranking for Leo is five, so there might be a chance he slips up." Midorima said problematically. Murasakibara tossed away the wrapper of his snack, disinterested in the topic.

"Neh, neh, Kuro-chin. When we go to the arcade can we get some sweets there?" he asked.

"Will you promise not to interrupt Makoto-kun's date?"

"Okay."

"Then sure."

#

They quietly trailed the couple as they went inside the arcade together. Kuroko was uncomfortable as the Kiseki huddled near him.

"Um, why are you guys so close to me?"

"Huh, because if we stick near you then we're invisible too." Aomine replied.

"Isn't that how it works?" Kise enquired.

"No, it's not." Kuroko replied, a little annoyed. His focus went back to Kotone and Kagami, who were already inside. "We should follow them. Arcades are usually dimly lighted, so we should be safe."

"We'll be shadows like you! Right Kurokocchi?"

"Please stop talking, Kise-kun."

They waited a few more moments so they could get a good distance away from the two. The group then entered the arcade. It was as Kuroko expected, pretty dark except for the flashing, glitzy lights of all the games. Hopefully the shadows would help conceal them. While Akashi took Murasakibara to get something to eat, the others dispersed to different areas.

Kuroko, being as invisible as he was, walked in plain sight undetected by them.

###

Kagami and I played a few video games (that we both sucked at I may add). Then we found something we were actually good at. There was a basketball game machine; those narrow ones that light up when you make a shot.

"Let's play this game." Kagami said, eagerly taking my hand and rushing over. I smiled.

"Okay, okay, slow down you idiot." I said jokingly. He slid in a token into the machine and the bright lights started flashing, signaling that the game was starting. The three basketballs rolled down and he took one of them in his hand. He jumped high, a little too high. The ball went straight to the ceiling.

"You idiot were not on a basketball court!"

#

Akashi and Murasakibara came back, with cotton candy and other sweets in their hands.

"We're back, so how's their date going Tetsuya?" Akashi asked. He looked at him with a pained face.

"Kagami-kun is a huge idiot."

"What he do?" Murasakibara asked.

"Let's just say that he's just being really stupid." Kuroko replied bluntly. They heard Kotone shout furiously.

"Bakagami! Stop jumping!"

"Ah, I see now." Akashi muttered, and then turned to Murasakibara who was eating away. "And Atsushi, you have cotton candy on your lips." He mentioned, scraping the piece away gently with his thumb.

"Thank you Aka-chin."

"Akashi-kun, have you seen Aomine-kun and the others?"

"Their off playing a few games; those three are such slackers." Akashi berated. As if on cue the three returned. Midorima had some trinkets and stuffed toys in hand and the other two were sweating.

"We're back! Oh, Kurokocchi I got you this by the way." Kise greeted and then handing Kuroko a little white bunny plushie that had high up ears and rosy cheeks. Kuroko gawked at him.

"Why did you get me this?" he questioned.

"Because it kinda reminded me of you." Kise replied happily.

"… Please go die." He responded impassively with a glare.

"Whaaat?! But I had to play so many games to get that for you. I even beated Aominecchi at a game too!"

"Really? What game was is?" Midorima enquired.

"You know, that dancing game where you copy the moves on the screen." He answered. "I've finally got you, Aominecchi!"

"Only because you cheated!" Aomine griped.

"How did I cheat?"

"Because that super perception skill of yours helped you that's why!"

As if he was executing a strong ignite pass, Kuroko jabbed the two bickering boys in the stomach.

"Please be quiet. You might blow our cover." He scolded. He stole a brief glance and then smiled meagerly. "But, I think we can leave them for now. Kagami-kun seems to be doing better now."

#

As Kagami was playing, I browsed a few games. I played few for a brief time then something caught my eye. There was a crane machine filled with really cute stuffed animals. I stared. I wanted one, but those things are so difficult. There's no use wasting my time and money trying to get one.

"Makoto, you want one?" I heard Kagami suddenly ask. He startled me.

"W-what? Oh, you're done playing?"

"Yeah; so anyways you want one of those stuffed animals, right?"

I blushed.

"Well… yeah, but I really don't need it honest!" I assured. He grasped my hand and dragged me forward.

"Don't be stupid you little liar. C'mon it's no trouble. Besides you're my girlfriend after all."

A shiver went down my spine when he said 'girlfriend.' Dear Lord, I don't think I can get used to being called that so easily. Kagami slid a token into the slot of the machine and hit a yellow button.

"Anything you want in particular?" he enquired as he moved the metal claw with the joystick. I shook my head.

"No. Any of them is fine." I replied. All of them are really adorable. Kagami moved the claw towards the left and then hit a red button, making it drop suddenly. The metal pincers were around the round body of a light yellow cat plushie with rosy cheeks. It had a good grip on it and it went down to the slot where a person received their prize. A big grin lit up my face.

"Thank you so much Kagami!" I shouted gleefully, quickly getting the stuffed animal. I hugged it tightly and then rushed to embrace Kagami. "Thank you."

He patted my head.

"No problem."

Then I felt kinda bad. I felt like I was pretty selfish expecting and wanting so much from Kagami. I stepped back and then handed him the plushie. He gawked at me.

"Thank you, but I think it's only fair if you keep it. You won it."

"But, I already got one."

"Huh?"

"Yeah from getting tickets at games; I went to exchange them and got a stuffed animal." He explained. Behind his back he showed me the plushie he got. It was like the one from the skill crane except it had a bow on its right ear.

"So keep it 'kay. Think of it as a gift."

My cheeks reddened as I smiled up at him. He then had something else.

"Oh and I got you this too." He showed me a headband with a pair of white kitten ears. I chuckled softly.

"It's cute, but why'd you get it?" I enquired as I got it from his hands. His cheeks were a flustered rosy hue.

"W-well, I had some extra tickets left and that was the first thing I saw. Don't get any ideas! I-it's not like—"

"Kagami just shut up for a bit okay." I hushed, tucking my hair behind my ears and putting on the headband.

"So how does it look?" I asked, then curling up my fingers to make it like a paw. "It looks nice right, mew!"

A streak of red blush ran across his face. Suddenly, he hugged me.

"Uh, Kagami?"

"C-can you please do that again?"

Geez, this idiot can be so sweet~


	20. Meeting the Family

Meeting the Family

Once we realized what time it was, we played a little more and then rushed back to my home. I hadn't notice that it was almost seven-o-clock. The sun was already beginning to set slowly behind clouds that were painted sunset colors. When we finally arrived I hesitated to open the door. My parents weren't so strict with me; it was my five troublesome siblings that I had to be wary of. I'm supposed to always be back by at least seven for dinner. Usually I could make up an excuse by saying that basketball practice had taken longer than expected, but Yutaka's in the same class as Coach and Hyuga-senpai so she knows! Shit, I still haven't told them about Kagami. If those overprotective dumbasses find out about him…

"Oi Makoto, don't daze off, just ring the doorbell." Kagami said, interrupting my train of thoughts. I saw him try to push the button of our doorbell. I quickly snatched him by the wrist and pushed him.

"G-go away!" I yelled. He gawked down at me with confusion and a glint of hurt.

"Huh, is there something I did wrong?"

"No of course not! I just really need you to get the hell out of here."

"Why're you acting like you're mad at me?" he questioned. Goddammit why can't I say this properly?

"I'm not; listen, my brothers and sisters CANNOT see you with me."

He furrowed his brows with contempt.

"Why, are you embarrassed of me or something?" he growled out. I tensed up, thinking I had set off a trigger.

"No, no, no. Kagami you can be an idiot sometimes but I still like—"

"So you are embarrassed of me."

I palmed my head, taking quick breaths and letting out smothered frustrated screams and groans.

"Oh my God… Kagami just listen to me! I love you like crazy, and I am NOT embarrassed of you! My stupid overprotective siblings are gonna seriously chase after you if they see you with me; understand?!" I yelled angrily. His eyes went wide in surprise, completely taken back by my attitude.

"O-okay." He muttered out. I heard some rustling in the bushes outside my house and then a familiar voice.

"But she's right; you can be a total Bakagami!"

"Aominecchi, be quiet you blew our cover!"

Wait one fucking moment. Was that…? Those little shits! I stormed over to the bush and just swung my leg down at a random spot. It seemed like I manage to hit directly at someone's head.

"Ouch! Kotonecchi why me?!"

Kagami tore some twigs and leaves apart; exposing the Kiseki all huddled together within the brush. He seized Aomine and Kuroko by their shirt fronts.

"What the hell are you lot doing here?!" he demanded to know.

"Heh, happy to see us?" Aomine teased.

"No, I'm not."

"Please don't be mad at us Kagami-kun." Kuroko pleaded. "We just wanted to help you on your date so we followed you guys. You did pretty well until that part a few seconds ago."

"What? What did I do?"

Kuroko tapped Kagami on the head as if he was scolding a dog.

"Bad Kagami-kun. You shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. You could've made Makoto-kun really upset."

Ah, so that's why these guys stalked us.

"You guys have to get outta here—"All of the sudden I heard the front door open. Oh no.

"How come it's so noisy here?" Yutaka asked. Her lidded impassive eyes then directed to the guys. "Ah so that's why."

"Y-Yu-nee wait… I can explain!"

Another head popped from the door; the eldest Okamine.

"Neh, Yutaka what's…" her words drifted off and she gaped at us with wide eyes. "Koto-chan? Who are these guys?"

"You should come inside and explain." Yu-nee told. So all eight of us went inside. Luckily none of my brothers were there. The guys and I stood idly, waiting for my sisters to respond. I was about to talk until out of nowhere Okamine pounded a fist onto the kitchen table.

"Ah, I got it now!" she proclaimed loudly. We gawked at her. "Now I get it! It's like a shoujo manga doesn't it?"

"Onee-san, I don't understand." Yutaka commented. None of us did.

"All of these guys Koto-chan met through basketball games right?! So that means one thing… she's building up a harem just like in shoujo!"

We all froze up in shock. What the hell is wrong with her!

"N-no way—!" I began to rebuke.

"That makes sense." Yutaka said with no shocked reaction.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Then the brothers came in.

"Oi, why is it so damn noisy?" My eldest brother Taro demanded to know. Then my twin brothers hustled through their bedroom door.

"Hey who are all those guys?" Kenji asked.

"Koto-chan are those guys from your basketball club?" Kenta asked.

"They're Koto-chan's string of lovers." Yutaka suddenly answered. My face burned red with frustration.

"W-what the hell?! No way—"Again they cut me off.

"WHAT?!" My brothers yelled.

"Since when has this been going on?" Taro questioned. I tried to answer but then Kenta interrupted.

"So all this time you said practice was running late, you were really with some random guys?!"

"N-no, of course not…" I tried to reply weakly.

"Aaaaaaaah! How did you become such a floozy all of the sudden?!"

I furrowed my brows in anger.

"Don't call me that! I'm not some tramp!"

"Oh wait, what about Ryu? I thought you guys were dating?" Okamine asked.

"There's nothing going on between us!" I shouted. "Will you guys just listen to me for one damn second?"

"Aida-san told me you were going with Kagami-kun." Yutaka mentioned. I shrunk back and my cheeks filled with a rosy blush.

"W-well, 'cause we're dating you see…"

Taro screamed at the top of his lungs and scratched his head all around wildly. Dear God, he snapped.

"You mean that fierce tiger like red-head?! Make it Ryu, make it Ryu! He's the only one I will allow!"

"Are you sure you never dated Toshiyuki-senpai? You two seem awfully close." I heard Kuroko quietly question. I turned around, smacked a hand over his mouth and shot a deadly glare at him.

"Don't make things worse you bastard." I hissed out.

"Or could it be that you are dating Ryu but you're having an affair with all these guys!" Okamine suddenly claimed. My face was burning even more with anger and embarrassment. Of all things, why this mortifying moment in front of my boyfriend?!

"That's adultery Koto-chan." Yutaka said.

"Why would you cheat on Ryu?" Kenta enquired. My teeth started to grind violently.

"If you guys will just listen…"

"Ah, but it's perfectly understandable. Staying with same guy for a long time is boring. You've known him for what, three years? It's better to be free and just do the same thing, different guy." Okamine said shamelessly. My jaw dropped in shock.

"Onee-san don't teach her that kind of things." Taro scolded.

"Well, at least we know where she got it from." Kenji said. That was it. All the rage that was boiling inside me just erupted madly like a soda bottle that was shook up and opened quickly.

"YOU DUMBASSSES!"

###

The Kiseki trembled in fear in a corner of the room after my outburst. The table was flipped on its side, the chairs thrown about and my siblings lying forlorn and doubled up on the ground. I panted heavily, the red blush fading from my skin and composure coming back.

"K-K-Kotonecchi, are you okay?" I heard Kise enquire shakily.

"Never better." I grunted through a winded voice. "Now do you guys understand?" I asked my siblings.

"Yes~" They groaned painfully.

"We're sorry for jumping to conclusions." Yutaka apologized.

"And we're also sorry for not letting you speak." lamented Okamine.

"And we're _really_ sorry for calling you a floozy." said Taro.

###

I sat on the steps of my front doorstep as things were cleaned up inside. The Kiseki all quickly dispersed after that, except for Kagami who helped clean and tried to talk to my brothers. I buried my face in my knees, my eyes starting to water up. Those idiots… why is it everything I try do end up horribly wrong? I heard the door behind me open and Kagami came walking out.

"Makoto, you alright?" he enquired. I sniffled and hurried to wipe my eyes.

"Yeah just fine. And I'm sorry for that."

"Well, I talked to them and they seemed pretty okay. But your brothers still kinda hate me." He said, and then petted my head.

"I'll see if we can get some alone time together later, so stop being such a crybaby."

"I'm not a crybaby." I whined. He messed up my hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, Makoto." He said, giving me a kiss on the forhead and then leaving.

"Night, Taiga."

He stumbled forward and I could see his ears were red. I snickered wickedly as he cursed at me.


End file.
